Cats with Claws
by ldypebsaby
Summary: Set after the last season, find out what should happen. Also the introduction to my OC Sandra. If you can't take bad words don't read it! UPDATED! Now with a fun Prank in chapter 6 Rated M for Mature :3 Also has beer and other bad things
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… no wait… I really am Stan Lee and I have gone completely insane and started to post lame fanfics on the internet… . PEOPLE! COME ON! I own nothing that you're not familiar with… Sandra, she's mine… that's it… sad I know**

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 1: Find a Stray**

It was a few months after Apocalypse and the mutants of Bayville were resting, well, at least trying to rest. Then endless protests seemed to make this task some what difficult. The human-mutant relations did not improve in the least after the Apocalypse fiasco. The government had no idea how to handle such a delicate issue and most representatives were too afraid to voice their own opinions in fear of being branded.

This is where the story begins, at the beginning of the end and the end is only the beginning. The Institute was alive with activity despite the negative backlash of Apocalypse. The end of the school year was closing in and that being said, the students were extremely excited. Things came back to a normal pace, well as normal as you can get with a mansion full of super powered hormonal teens. Many changes had occurred since the epic battle.

Many new members came to the institute as a permit home, such as Alex Summers-Masters (is that right), so he could be closer to his formally long lost brother. Danielle Moonstar and Forge had also joined the Institute's growing population for their own personal reasons as well. And then there was X23, she decided that she would stay as long as she saw fit. Also she felt that there was much for her to learn and she could get better acquainted with her 'father' Logan. There were also new faces all together; there was Paige Guthrie, Sam's little sister who discovered her mutant ability not too long after Apocalypse. Some people were helping the institute but not living there, at least for now, like Warren Worthington III who was helping finance some building projects that needed to be done on the Institute. Also Spyke went back to the 'Morlocks' in the depths of the sewers despite a long debate between he and his family.

But what had peeked the interests of the residences on this other wise sleepy Saturday morning was that a new mutant was found with Cerebro. The signature spike was noticed when Professor Xavier was letting Jean practice using Cerebro. It seemed that someone in a southern state had just under gone some extreme stress which triggered their X gene. The Professor was already making plans on who to send. He pin pointed the location to a house in Loudon County Virginia, but he was having trouble probing deeper into the mind since it was clouded over with angst. Sighing, the Professor halted his probing; he could only take so much emotionally overridden minds in one day. He did however, get a name, Sandra.

Thus, with a name and location, the Professor begins his plans to contact Sandra. He had to bring someone with empathy, but who isn't over the top. As he went over the candidates in his mind then someone was about to knock on the door. "Come in, Scott."

"God Professor, you always creep me out with that." Scott stated, no matter how many times it's happened over the years that he's been at the Institute.

"I know Scott."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you have the new schedule for the DR Sessions. I think we could use a bit more training, we're good, but we can be better."

"I don't have it all planned out right now, but if you want, you can create one and I'll look it over when I get back."

"Okay. So who's the new mutant, if you don't mind me asking?"

Xavier sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a major headache coming on. "I don't know much really, besides a name and location. Whatever upset this girl it must have left a lasting impression. If I forced in deeper it could have serious consequences. But, we should leave quickly I have a feeling this girl might do something rash in the current state of mind she's in."

"Sure Professor. Are you going to bring Jean with you then?"

"No; actually. I have a feeling she would not be best in this situation. Plus you both have a lot a work ahead of you. With getting prepared for college. I'm thinking maybe Rogue would be best to accompany me." The Professor goes back to the papers he was looking at about where he was planning on heading.

Knowing his dismissal, Scott leaves thinking about how many DR Sessions he could squeeze in one summer day. Then he sees Jean and forgets all about DR Sessions for the moment.

One Hour Later

The Professor and Rogue were in the X-Jet heading towards Virginia; even though Rogue wasn't in the best of moods. Ever since the events regarding Apocalypse a certain Cajun thief has been following her around. Even in school she could see him outside smoking, watching her with his hypnotic gaze. 'Damn 'im, damn 'im to hell. Damn his sexy ass too.' Rogue was dressed in her usual goth attire, though not has many layers as usual. She had finally gotten control over her powers after many long months of training prior to Apocalypse. Still some habits died hard and she still was wary around people, her worse fear is to lose control and completely drain someone.

Thankfully the professor had his mental shields up and was ignoring all of Rogue's thoughts. Though he had a good idea what was on her mind, more accurately is who. The Professor also new that Remy codename 'Gambit' was no longer working for Magneto. Frankly, Charles was at an impasse as far as his old friend is concerned. Eric has been silent ever since Apocalypse and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign. The Brotherhood did considerably quiet down and all of the members were enrolled into school again, even Wanda. Thinking of Wanda, Charles couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for her. She had discovered the truth regarding her false memories and to say she was upset is like saying the Pacific Ocean in some water. She came close to tearing Bayville apart a mere month ago, but thankfully Xavier and surprisingly Pietro helped calm her down. Wanda has been coming over once a week to help with her memories and her anger. So much pain for one so young shouldn't be in today's time and yet, it still exists.

Sighing deeply at the woes of the world Charles is brought back to the here and now. They were now in Virginia and were going to land in a small airport; the Professor had friends everywhere after all. So, the Professor and Rogue were off to a house in Loudon County, thankfully Rogue could drive responsibly. This was just another reason why Kitty wasn't the right person to come. She was a very kind and caring person, but she was one of the worse drivers he has ever seen. He still had to get back at Logan when he let Kitty drive him home that one time.

After about twenty minutes of driving they pulled up to a nice looking house, two level house with neutral colors, nothing too out of the ordinary. Rogue helped the Professor out of the car and right away he could sense something was off. At first glance, nothing seemed odd, but on further inspection something was wrong. On the whole street, this was the one house with a lawn that needed to mowed badly. There were dead or dieing plants around the lawn too. There was also a 'for sale' sign in the front yard as well. Finally, there was a lone car parked outside which implied that someone was home.

They were now at the front door and Rogue knocked, but no one answered. She knocked again, this time a bit louder and she could here some rustling inside along with strings of curse words. The door was flung open, revealing a house completely devoid of light. There stood a figure about 5ft 4 though it was hard to tell as the person was covered in a blanket.

"WHAT?" The figured roared. Two things can be concluded from this quick exchange; the first one was this person was a girl and second this girl was intoxicated.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING I DON'T WANT ANY! NOW LEAVE!"

Rogue was about to open her mouth, but the door was quickly slammed in her face. Her right eye gave a spastic twitch of annoyance as she raised her hand and knocked again, though a bit more impatiently this time.

Again the slightly drunk girl came back to the door and opened and was about to speak when Charles beat her to the punch.

"Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and I looking for someone named Sandra."

"Yeah, well, who wants to know?" The girl slurred.

"Well, we wish to speak to her regarding certain changes that have happened recently."

There was a short pause and then a sigh. "Fine, come in."

Entering the house, it seems to be in some disarray to say the least. There was a thick layer of dust on several moving boxes. Also there wasn't a single light on; the house was shrouded in darkness. Rogue tried to start up a conversation. "So, you're going to be moving Ah take it." She got a grunt as a response. "Yeah, so where are you and your family moving to?" This time, the only response was a little bit of mumbled nonsense. "Umm, come again?"

"I SAID THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Suddenly a hand roughly graded Rogue's arm and jerked her away. For a split moment Charles was preparing to subdue this girl, but all that the girl did was roughly pushed Rogue into a chair. "Here, have a seat."

'Sure, go on a recruiting mission, it'll be fun. Meet new people. Yeah right, Ah get the crazy one.' This was among one of the many thoughts going on in Rogue's mind. It was hard to see, the only light source were a few rays of light from outside that barely streamed into this depressing room.

"Do you think we can have a light on in here? It's really dark in here." Rogue asked.

"What are you talking about, there's plenty of light in here."

Rogue gave the Professor a weirded out look. This was hell; she ALMOST would rather be in school, almost. Though right now, she was counting down the seconds until this day is over.

"Fine, here's some light." A single light bulb illuminated the area. The covered girl walked over to a fridge and pulled out a beer and started to chug it. The Professor politely coughed gaining her attention. She turned around, "What? You want a beer too?"

"No thank you. So you're Sandra, correct."

"Yeah, yeah, that's my name what the hell are you two weirdoes here for anyways."

"Well, I am Professor Charles Xavier and I believe that you many have an X gene in your genetic code and have certain abilities most people don't have. I have reason to believe that you are a mutant."

Sandra paused for a moment as her brain slowly tried to process what he had just said. "Wait a sec. Is this about all that school food I ate over the years, like it was really contaminated and radioactive and now I only have two weeks to live!"

"Ummm, no. I think you may be a little drunk."

"Drunk, smunk. I'm fine; here you look like you can use one." She handed him a beer, but what he noticed was her forearm was peculiar. Her nails were pearly white and slightly pointed and her hands and half way up her forearm was pitch black while the rest of her arm was snow white. Upon further inspection, her arm was covered in short hair fur. The thing was, it seemed like she was completely oblivious to the fact she was a mutant.

"Sandra, when was the last time you looked in a mirror, I believe you have gone through some changes. Perhaps you can remove that blanket on you."

She just shrugged and yanked off the blanket, there before Rogue and Charles was a girl about 5ft 2' unless you counted the cat ears on the top of her head which would make her about 5ft 3'. She had black hair that went down to just above her waist. Though at the moment, her hair was a mess. She was bare foot and her feet and half of her calf was also covered in short black fur as well as her hands and half of her forearm. The rest of her body was covered in soft white fur that looked extremely soft. But by far the most starting of her features were her eyes, they were cat's eyes but instead of the usual yellow, green or brown hues commonly seen, her eyes were a vivid shade of violet that almost seemed to glow. Though right now, her eyes looked a little out of focus and a bit red, probably due to crying over her family's death.

The professor was about to engage her in a conversation about the Institute when she bolted straight up and ran out the door and then the slamming of a door could be heard, followed by the sounds of vomiting. This was certainly not turning out how Charles planned it. Rogue also wasn't having the best time either. Sitting there doing nothing, in a dark dusty house hearing someone vomiting in the background was not how she liked to spend her time. Hell, if she wanted to do this she could have gone to the Brotherhood, at least it was closer.

Suddenly Sandra reemerges from the bathroom looking a bit tired. "Never drink a six pack with ten different antidepressants, not a good combination. Okay, I'm going to take a shower up stairs… make yourselves comfortable and don't steal nothing." She then climbed up the stairs her tail swishing behind her.

The shower could be heard being turned on and Rogue decided to make her self comfortable as she could. She really wished she brought her CD player.

"So Professor, does she know she's a mutant, or is she still too stoned to notice?"

Coughing slightly the Professor states, "I do believe she is not in the right state of mind right now. She is obviously extremely disturbed at the moment."

"… SO that's a yes." Rogue then started to space off a bit, she had one year left of high school, but she had no idea what she wants to do after wards. She can't see herself doing ANYTHING in the future really. She could stay at the Institute and mentor or something like that, or she could try getting a loan and going to college. At that last thought, Rogue couldn't repress a small snort. A college wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll; she was a mutant and no place would take her. She was a bit surprised that Jean and Scott got into decent places. Of course they had good grades, which she had few of. Luckily an ear piercing scream tore her out of her musing.

Rogue got up and bolted upstairs, she wasn't part of the X-Men for nothing. She was ready for some action or something, one never knew. Bursting into the bathroom she saw a screaming Sandra dripping wet in a towel looking at her ass, or more precisely her tail. Rogue walked up to her and slapped her. At least it got her to shut up.

"This is why we're here. Now put on some clothes and we'll talk about this." Sandra just numbly nodded as Rogue left. Rogue walked down stairs and the Professor just quirked an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged in response. Two minutes later a still wet, but clothed Sandra came running down the stairs. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with Linkin Park written on the front and she was wearing baggy black pants as well, though her tail stuck out awkwardly from the top of the pants. She looked wide eyed and bushy tailed to say the least. Before sitting down she quickly poured a cup of coffee, the last appliance that still hasn't been packed.

She took several sips before finally speaking, "Okay, can you tell me what the hell is going on here. I finally decided to get stoned so I can forget about everything and now I have a tail sticking out of my ass." Sandra was trying to say calm, the key word is trying.

Luckily the Professor was ready for this, "Yes well, you have heard all the stories about mutants and such like in New York correct." Sandra thought for a moment, she did recall a bizarre day when mutants were revealed, her parents had freaked out and where talking about a bomb shelter or something, she wasn't really listening. "In humans today, some now carry a new gene, called the x gene. This gene can lay dormant and have no effect what so ever on a person, but if stressed or some sort of heighten emotion can trig this gene. The x gene is in short part of evolution, don't think for one moment that you are anything but human, because you are and you will always be human. I myself am a mutant I have telepathy," We all have our gifts, some are just more unusual then other. He sent to her.

"Okay, so I'm now a mutant, what am I suppose to do next? Cause I ain't joining no circus."

"That is why I and Rogue are here. There is a place for people like you, who have abilities. A place where you can grow as a person, and to also learn how to control your gift. We also go through any emotional issues you maybe suffering from."

Sandra sat there a moment and weighed the pros and cons. She really didn't know anything about this guy sitting in front of her, but something told her that she could trust him. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go. She had nothing here, no friends or family left, no future here at all. It was time she moved on.

"I guess I'll check out your place then."

"Good, good." The Professor smiled, at least this day is coming out better now.

Rogue finally spoke up, "Yeah, so by the way what grade are you in? Freshmen or a Sophomore? Ah can tell you all about the crappy teachers at our high school. And believe you and meh, there are a lot of nasty teachers, especially to mutants,"

At this comment Sandra quickly stood straight up, her eyes flaring with annoyance and even a speck of anger and her tail swished in an aggressive manner. "Listen here chica, I'm not in high school anymore, thank you very much," She straightened out her spine and was now face to face with Rogue, since Rogue was sitting down it made it easier to do. "I may be short, but I'll have you know I am 22 and I already have a BA in Business and a minor in Mathematics."

Rogue's mouth just dropped a little. 'No way! This littl' girl is older then meh! She doesn't even look sixteen yet. Not to mention she's done with college already.'

The Professor intervened again, "That's quiet alright, I'm sure you can bring your own gifts to the Institute." Though he was covering up his own surprise too, but he had sense no lies from her. As if knowing their doubt about her age, she quickly whipped out her wallet and showed them her Driver's License; the picture was bad, but it was undoubtedly her.

"Since I was already packing, my stuff is already in my car. So when do I go to this Institute."

"We can leave right now. At a small airport we have our private jet there, waiting for us."

Sandra raised an eyebrow, 'Their own Jet, DAMN!'

"But, Sandra, are you well enough to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sober now. I'll be fine."

Too be continued….

* * *

**Things to look for next time**: The ride over to the airport, Sandra's interaction with the other students and the teachers, finding out more about her past, a little bit more with her powers, and to learn why you shouldn't piss her off.

**FINALLY** I want to Thank **Agent-G** for with out him none of this would have been possible. He encouraged me to write and he even proofread this for me as well. Check out his stories, they're wonderful!

If you read this… then you can spend the next two minutes of your life writing a review to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also what you think so far about Sandra…

REVIEW …. beep


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… no wait… I just bought all the shares to marvel comics and now I own it all! . PEOPLE! COME ON! I own nothing that you're not familiar with… Sandra, she's mine… that's it… sad I know**

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 2: New Home**

LAST TIME:

"We can leave right now. At a small airport we have our private jet there, waiting for us."

Sandra raised an eyebrow, 'Their own Jet, DAMN!'

"But, Sandra, are you well enough to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sober now. I'll be fine."

**Shout outs! OMG I actually got reviewS faints **

Leslienicolespeaks – THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You have no idea how much that means to me, that A, you like my OC, and Two you think I wrote it well. Well HA to my third grade teacher flicks off third grade teacher

Summers Groupie – Thanks for reviewing! See I did write more!

Agent-G – You're so sweet, THANKS! You know none of this would be possible without you!

paprika90 – Thanks, Glad you liked Sandra. Took me awhile to come up with some concepts, and as far as secrets are concern, but of course, we all have them… so are just not as obvious then others.

slickboy444 – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It really means a lot to me that one of my fave writers reviewed one of my fics.

mattb3671 – Glad you like Sandra, though, she's not always drunk, she was depressed… But I promise some good times, plus interesting interaction with Logan… MWHAHAHA

Looking over the house one last time, Sandra picked up her trusty coffee machine and last belongings and carries them to the front door. This would most likely be the last time she'll ever see this place again. There were so many memories here, good and bad and she just didn't want to think about them. Writing down quickly which moving boxes were going to which charity she finally finished her last obligations to this place. The house was in the process of being sold and she had to leave soon anyways. When she opened the front door she couldn't believe the smells in the air. Her nose was being bombarded by God only knows what, she then went into a sneezing fit which lasted five minutes.

"What the hell." Sneeze "Why am I," Sneeze "Sneezing like," Sneeze "Crazy."

The Professor paused for a moment then spoke, "Well, it seems your sense of smell has become enhanced and your not use to it just yet. Also I would advice you to wear a pair of sunglasses and a hat. We would want to cause any trouble or any accidents on the road."

When she was done sneezing she dug into one of the charity boxes and pulled an old pair of sunglasses and a ragged baseball hat. She felt weird with the hat on top of her ears.

'This is going to take some adjusting to.'

She pulled out her keys and walked outside and Sandra had to stop herself from hissing. It was hot out here, not to mention bright. She was never one for the out doors really and now she felt hotter, due to her fur. She then walked to her car, though she didn't quiet get there in a perfectly straight line.

Rogue saw that Sandra's car was a forest green 2000 Malibu, but the most notable part besides the fact it was over flowing with packed boxes, was the bumper or the entire back of the car. First off, the whole bumper and back of the trunk was a collage of bumper stickers from dozens of bands, which included Linkin Park, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, American Hi-Fi, Blink 182, Sum 41, Gorillaz, The Used, Papa Roach, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, 3 Doors Down, Nickelback, Slipknot, and Simple Plans (I don't own any of them either) to name a few. Also her licenses plate read 'B173 M3' which oddly worked for her. The one bumper sticker that not only sent a small chill down Rogue's spine and at the same time reminded her of Kitty, it was a black bumper sticker with white writing that said, "If you don't like my driving, get off the sidewalk!" This wasn't boosting her confidence in Sandra's driving in the least.

By the time they got to the small airport Sandra ran three red lights, clipped five cyclists, and Rogue lost count of the number of pedestrians that had to jump out of her way. This being said, she still drove better then Kitty half drunken. Rogue was thinking maybe Kitty could drive drunk, since there was little room for her to drive worse. ((A/N: J/K))

Finally stopping at the front of the airport an old man came out and greeted the Professor.

"Hey Charles! Did everything go okay?"

"Yes, my friend. Thank you again for the use of your airport for the day."

"Aw, t'was nothing.' After the way you helped me out back in the 70's with my wife this is the least I can do."

Rogue vaguely wondered what in the hell they were talking about, but decided to check on Sandra to make sure she was still conscious. Sandra just got out or her car, tumbling head of heels on herself.

"Stupid gravity."

"You okay ther'? Maybe Ah should take your car into the jet."

"Don't scratch her! She's my baby."

Rogue gave her a weird look that clearly said, "What the…"

"This was my graduation present. Why do you think I missed all those stupid pedestrians, I didn't want them to dent my car."

"So you were trying to avoid them."

"Yeah, not my fault they kept getting in my way."

It was a miracle there were no cops in the area or Sandra would have gotten god knows how many tickets. Rogue took Sandra's keys and pulled her car in the jet. The Professor just finished saying farewell to his old friend and boarded the jet, Sandra soon followed onto the jet as well. Finding a seat Sandra strapped herself down and tried to remain calm. This was her first time on a plane and she was already feeling nauseous and they haven't even left the ground yet.

'I'm gonna be sick, again.' Sandra moaned a little as the jet engines came to life. The first jerk made her feel close to throwing up right in front of her, second one made her give her chair a death grip. It was rough take off and as soon as they were in the air, Sandra un strapped herself and barfed in the back row of extra sets.

"Ugh, Professor, whose turn, is it to clean the jet?" Rogue asked glad it wasn't her

"I believe its Bobby's turn due to his recent prank." His last prank was truly weird and yet, it pissed off every female in the whole mansion. He went in to the girl's bathrooms and not only stole all of their pain killers but froze over all of their 'feminine hygiene products.' That was truly a site to see, every one of the X-Women including Storm chasing him with promises of pain worse than death.

"Good." Rogue was truly pissed at Bobby and she wanted to make sure he paid dearly.

MEAN WHILE

Back at the Institute Kitty was cooking a welcoming surprise for the new student, as in baking something. Needless to say no one else came with a hundred feet of the kitchen. If one did so, they would meet a fate worse than death, they would be forced to taste Kitty's infamously bad cooking. She was attempting to bake a cake, which looked like a huge lump of coal at the moment.

"Hmmm, like, I'll just scrap of like the burnt parts and add pink icing."

And so Kitty went forth on her quest to cook something eatable.

Ororo Munroe wasn't on the grounds today though she was currently visiting her sister. After Evan left the first time their relationship was strained and they had hardly talked to each other, but after Apocalypse, Evan came home a few times and actually spoke to his parents before returning to the depths of the sewers. Even though there times when there was tension with the two sisters it was still manageable. Ororo wanted to mend the broken bridge with her sister, she really did miss her. So they sat there eating and exchanging stories and catching up, avoiding anything that has to do with Evan. There was hope though, that one day he would return, hopefully.

In the Danger Room, a very tired looking Jean and Scott were just leaving from having some 'private training' together. They were currently cleaning up and straightening out their clothing and hair.

"Jean, don't forget about that tape in the control center."

"Already on it." And so a tape was destroyed with the day's activities on it.

"So, Jean, when do you think we should have another Private session?"

Jean casually walked up to Scott and whispered, "Real soon." This statement caused Scott to have a grin plastered on his face for the next hour as he started to work on a Danger Room schedule.

Kurt was off having a cozy date with Amanda in the Park, just relaxing holding each other by the lake. They didn't want to take for granted the time they have together. Ever since Apocalypse they have been spending more and more time together since they came so close to the end, tittering so close to the endless abyss. Amanda was cuddling Kurt, who was wearing his holowatch for obvious reasons. Kurt had his tail gently wrap around Amanda's waist, but he was a gentleman through and through. Getting her flowers when he can, little gifts, even doing little bows and kissing her hand were a few of the things Kurt would do for his Liebe.

"Kurt,"

"Ja, Liebe, wat iz it?"

"My parents would like you to come over again. You know, after explaining how none of that mess was your fault, the fact I wasn't going to listen to them if they said 'no' and the whole Apocalypse thing."

Kurt was already feeling apprehension about this, especially after last time. "I suppose I can do thiz, but only for you Liebe." Kurt bent down and gently kissed Amanda's forehead, "Anything for you, Liebe."

Since the professor left most of the younger mutants were sitting down and wondering who this new mutant would be like, but one person was by himself plotting; Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman, and local prankster only rivaled by Kurt Wagner. He was trying to come up with a welcoming prank for the newest mutant; it was like tradition for him. Finally something hit him, it was simple, and yet… oh, t'was evil, in a good way. Anyone with any sense stayed clear of Bobby's room as he started to laugh manically.

Most of the other students were either catching up on lost sleep or gossiping, since there wasn't much to do on this day. Logan wasn't here at the moment; he took X23 to a forest where they would do some 'bonding' that didn't included fighting. They were fishing together, but Logan was showing X23 how to do it with a fishing rod. It was somewhat harder than X thought it would be. She still needed to learn patients, she then jerked her rod pissed off that she still hadn't caught anything. Knowing she could have easily jumped into the stream and speared several fish on her claws.

"X, it just takes a little patients. Just wait it out. They'll come to you." Logan was trying to show her how to handle herself a little, and fishing just seemed like a bonding thing.

"Just relax. There's no hurry. Let the fish eat the bait a bit more. Don't worry though, it takes practice."

Glaring at the spot where the end of her fishing pole X sat there. Her mind started to wonder off a bit, back to the mansion and a little reflection on how much her life has changed. First off, she wasn't as weary around people as she once was, though it took a little time to gain her trust still, some habits die hard. Then there was understanding the social habits she missed out on because she lived in a cage most of her life. She was still trying to wrap around the idea of make up and boys.

In particular, she was still sorting out these new emotions, especially when it came to Alex. Her relationship was very complicated, one minute they would be talking and then the next she would sense some tension between them. She had much to learn and as she started to contemplate the cosmos and the answer to life something brought her back to reality.

"See, you got something." Logan pointed out to X. Her pole was being tugged and Logan started to tell her to gently real it in. X ended up catching the biggest fish of the day. It was nice day for the two. They didn't get back till very late in the night, well after everyone was asleep.

-In rest of the mansion-

Some of the new mutants were discussing school work, and how much Senator Kelly their former Principle sucks, and other things. Jubilee was trying to decide which nail polish to use. She had only been back for a month but she was glad. After the Apocalypse thing there had been a nasty anti-mutant presence in her home town and her parents were getting afraid for her.

So after months of begging and pleading they allowed her to return. She was surprised to see a few new mutants here as well. She was glad to see that Rahne's mom Moira had decided to send her back. But she was also surprised that one of Sam's little sisters Paige had just became a mutant and was sent to live with her brother. She was also surprised to see Forge and Scott's younger brother Alex living here now too as well as Danielle.

All in all it was great to be back in the one place where she felt like she fit in and with all the new people around things were a bit more interesting too.

Also in the room Tabby was playing with Amara's hair, trying out new styles and what not. Paige was reading some random magazine on the couch giving Danielle one of those quizzes in the magazine. Rahne was chewing on a stick of beef jerky and reading a book for school (summer reading), To Kill a Mocking Bird. Jamie was in the basement with Beast working on his powers. Forge was locked in his 'lab' working on his latest project.

The rest of the new mutant boys where having a 'friendly' game of catch the football all over the mansion. Sam was throwing the ball to Roberto but it had been easily intercepted by Ray.

"Ha Ha, you're too slow Roberto. LOSER!" As Ray skidded on the hard wood floor as he was racing down the stairs with Roberto, Alex, and Sam hot on his heels. There was several crashes and several yells of 'I didn't do it' that rang through the air. Luckily for the Professor, even before the "New Mutants" came he had put all of his valuable positions and such in a very safe place, very far away from the mansion.

Kitty was just finishing up her last touches on her cake which now looked like a lump covered in pink icing. Kurt just walked back into the mansion still feeling light-headed. He walked into the kitchen and was trying to walk away slowly so Kitty would notice him. Ah, but no luck.

"Oh, Hi Kurt. Look I baked a cake." Kitty beamed. She then picked up a very large knife and Kurt was two seconds away from just porting somewhere very far away. "Like the cake I baked, it's for the new guy or girl. Oh, wait they're like here."

At that moment though a familiar jet pulled into the skyline and quickly the news spread that they seemed to have the new arrival here.

Kitty placed her cake on a plate and went to the hanger and Kurt followed her, but made sure not to be too close incase she wanted him to try her cake. He was very thankful that Amanda could cook.

Scott and Jean also made their way too the hanger and ran into Kitty and Kurt. Scott raised an eyebrow at the cake. He pitied the pour soul who ate that. Kitty's curiosity got the best of her,

"SO Jean, do you know anything about the newbie?"

Jean just shook her head, "I know as much as you, I noticed their presence, but I didn't get much information."

"Oh, well. It's like a surprise; I hope the newbie likes cake. I made a swirl cake with a few secret ingredients."

At that last comment Scott, Jean, and Kurt suppressed a shudder, what horrors could be a 'few secret ingredients.' By the time they got to the hanger most of the other students were there, asides from Forge, Jamie, X23 (who is still fishing with Logan), and most notable was Bobby. Usually he was one of the first to 'greet' new recruits. Even though almost everyone was down in the hanger, everyone gave Kitty a wide berth, they didn't want to bump into her or cause an accident, or so they claimed, but Kitty just smiled.

The engines finally shut down and the hatch opened and Rogue stepped out and behind her was the professor and finally there was a short figure who came into light, it Sandra and she was scowling at the group of people who was staring at her. It was a good thing Sandra cleaned herself up a bit before getting off. Too bad to whoever got stuck with that ass happy job of cleaning that mess up. She now had on a different black shirt, this one said in big yellow letters, "You have the right to remain silent," then underneath that in smaller letters, "Anything you say will be misquoted, and then used against you." She's feeling a bit better now that she's had some time to recover.

She then blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light and now she finally noticed that her vision had change. All the color seemed more mute, not a bright or vivid as they had been, it was like someone messing with the color contrast on a TV. Even though everything seemed almost faded, everything seemed sharper to Sandra. It's hard to describe it, but it was like having 40/20 vision. She would have noticed earlier except she was busy getting drunk off her ass. Finding out lift altering news about her mutation, and then vomiting her guts out on a freaking Jet can do that to a person. After blinking a bit she started to glare again ignored any looks of surprise.

Xavier cleared his throat, "I see almost everyone is here. I'd like to introduce you to Sandra," He seemed slightly amused about how everyone came down to greet the new recruit.

Scott then decided he might as well do the welcome speech, "Hi my name is Scott Summers and welcome to the Institute. My mutant ability is that I can produce an Optic blast from my eyes, which is the reason I wear these glasses. This is Jean Grey; she's a telepath and also has telekinesis too…." At this point Sandra phased out, and she started mentally singing a song in her head from South Park, 'Well_, Kyle's mom's a bitch, She's a big fat bitch…'  
_

And so, Scott went over everyone's name and powers and everyone gave an encouraging smile, or in Roberto's case a saucy wink. All through the introduction Sandra had the same scowl plastered on her face and it only deepened when Roberto winked at her; tail swished back and forth during the whole time, in a steady tempo. Though when she phased out Jean gave her a look but Sandra didn't give a damn.

There was an uneasy pause where Kitty stepped forward presenting her cake, "Like, hi! You already know, my name's Kitty and I like baked you a cake." Kitty shoved the cake in Sandra's face and immediately her face started to get a greenish tint then Sandra push the cake out of her face.

"Please, if I wanted to be sick again I would rather eat garbage." A sudden hush befell the group of mutants. Breathing in fresh air helped Sandra from vomiting, again; she then squared her shoulders and looked straight at the crowd in front of her. She quickly scanned over the faces of people and trying to figure out type of person they were.

'Prep, Prep, Uber Prep, Clown, 'Ladies Man,' Wild Girl, Wannabe Prep, Don't think I like anyone here. Better make this clear though.'

"I'm here," she began, "for obvious reasons. If you can't tell what my mutation is you need mental help. But rest assured I'm not here to be your friend, or to listen to your pathetic problems about some chick or guy because frankly I don't give a damn. I'm NOT going to school with you so don't come to me about homework questions either. So we'll get along fine if you stay out of my fucking face!"

Everyone was stunned, except Rogue and the Professor, at her foul language and blunt insults. She continued to glare then slowly walked forward looking directly at Scott.

"Okay, Scotty boy, here catch," she throws her keys at him, "My car is in the jet, do me a fave and pull it in to the garage or wherever the hell the rest of the cars are and bring my boxes to my room." She then slung a duffle bag onto her shoulders and as she was passing Kitty she added, "Oh yeah, almost forgot to add this, but I believe I should mention this. So there's no miss understanding and such, but I believe that Brittany Spears is the Anti-Christ and her evil clone Christina Aguilera, who is second in command, are going to be the ones whom will destroy society as we know it, and do it all in pink. That is all." She then started to stalk off leaving Kitty in a verge of tears hearing what Sandra said about her favorite singers.

Sandra was starting to walk towards the door when Rogue realized something, "Hey, wait. Do ya even know where ya goin'?"

Turning back Sandra just gave a shrug, "Well, I was just going to open every door until I found an empty one." This was odd, since she was being serious.

"Come on, I'll show ya where ya goin' stay. You can really get lost in here." Rogue started to guide towards the dorms.

As soon as they left the rest of the students started buzzing. Tabby, Amara, Jubilee, Paige, Danielle, and Rahne couldn't believe how she just acted to everyone. Though Tabby thought it was rude how she just blew everyone off like that.

Kitty stared at her cake as if to will it do exploded, then rage built up inside of her and she raised the knife she brought with her and tried to stab the cake in frustration, except the knife skid on the crust of the cake. "Well, like fine. I'll take my cake somewhere where it will be appreciated. Lance will love it! You mean brat!" Kitty then stomped off with the destination in mind of the Brotherhood to deliver her cake.

The Professor just rubbed his temples on his head, Sandra was going to be difficult to work with, he could tell, and he wasn't even using any powers either. He also knew that there was going to be protests to Sandra getting her own room, she just wasn't in school anymore. There were surely going to be more arrangements made and soon.

Scott made his way towards the jet to the car and sighed when he saw all the boxes in there.

Eventually, the residents of the mansion disbursed to do whatever until dinner. Sandra found her bedroom with the guidance from Rogue. It was a bare room, with just a single bed, a small desk, a closet, and a small stand. About ten minutes after finding her room, Scott started to bring some of her boxes in. Forty-five minutes later, all of her boxes where in her room, Scott paused a moment to stretch his back. That wasn't fun. Sandra just nodded to him and mumbled a 'thanks' before he left. She sat there and stared at the boxes, she was too tired and lazy to start unpacking, and she would like to pull out her TV and other things. Knock on the door disturbed her musing,

"What!" She then marched towards the door and flung it open. She was a little startled to see a boy standing on the other side; she half expected one of those cocky looking guys.

"Umm, hi, I'm Jamie!" He said brightly, as if she hadn't just yelled at him. "I would've come to meet you when you first arrived but I was busy practicing control over my powers. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever, my name's Sandra." She said nonchalantly, though she was a bit curious to why he was here, no one does something for nothing.

"Well, that's a nice name, do you want to play a game with me." He said hopefully, he even had the puppy dog face and slightly trembling lip.

'Damn, he's good.' Sandra thought quickly, part of her wanted to slam the door in his face, but she just couldn't do it. It seems her conscience decided now to come back from vacation. "Okay, I have some videogames somewhere in these boxes. Tell yea what, you help me unpack and fix up my room a bit then we could play a few video games or something." She half expected his to say 'no' but instead he just grinned.

"Sounds great, I can help you unpack in less then fifteen minutes." Sandra raised an eyebrow in skepticism since there was a lot of work to be done. Jamie just smiled and then stomped his foot a couple of time and there before Sandra was a mini army of Jamies.

"Wow, that's impressive. You must really come in handy around here." One of the Jamies, Sandra assumed the original, blushed a little and mumbled something. So they set off to work and in no time everything was unpacked and in place. There were a lot of clothes, mostly black, a small TV with a 10' screen, and a few games systems though most of them were older ones. Sandra started to hook up her PS2 to her TV. There was a lamp too, but Sandra kept it off.

Jamie absorbed his clones and started looking through the games. After looking he put to the side several games he wanted to play with Sandra. There a bunch of games, like a few racing games "Gran Turismo 4", and a foot ball game "Madden NFL 01", and a fighting game "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi" and others. After an hour straight Sandra pulled out two of her favorite car games, "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" and "Simpson's Hit and Run." They would switch off and Sandra gave Jamie tips here and there.

In Grand Theft Auto she pointed out secret places to go and where to hide when the cops showed up and how many people you can beat the shit out of without drawing too much attention. In "Simpson's Hit and Run" she showed him secret codes like to go into God Mode and other codes.

"And remember, never REALLY hit someone in real life."

"Because it's wrong to hurt people like that."

"No. Hitting all those people would destroy your car and not to mention your insurance rates would go through the roof." Jamie was deadpanned, but he just nodded.

Jamie got up and stretched, but he was smiling, "Thanks for playing some games with me."

"Meh, it was no big, you helped me unpack all my crap, would have taken me forever by myself."

Jamie looked at the floor for a second and mumbled, "Well the other kids don't play with me because I'm too young." Sandra rolled her eyes at this, 'Oh, yes, one or two years is such a big difference in age.'

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't hang out with them then."

Jamie looked up and gave Sandra a confused look, "Wha?"

Shaking her head she scratched the back of her head, "See, you probably couldn't tell, but I'm 22. I already been through High School and I just finished my bachelors degree."

Jamie was shocked; someone that who was older then him didn't totally blow him off. "Thanks." He left feeling much better.

Flopping back on her bed Sandra mumbled something about stupid kids and the difference of a year or two. Though she vaguely thought about that little girl she saw who was at her welcoming, Paige she thinks her name is. They looked about the same age, kids today.

Sandra started to doze off when she heard a fervent knocking at her door. She just ignored it and rolled over to the other side, but when the knocking persisted then got louder she started to get pissed. She flung open the door, but saw no one. Stepping out of her room she tripped on something falling on her ass. Then there was a sheet of ice that she slid on into a wall where a snow drift feel on her head, burying her in snow.

Bobby jumped out of a bed room he was hiding in and laughed, "Welcome to the Mutant Mansion, I'm Bobby Drake and I'm the King Prankster." He continued to laugh as he turned around to escape, but he didn't see Sandra get up her eyes a light with pure anger.

"Wait, Bobby." Sandra slowly walked towards Bobby with a smile on her face, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know, I like pranks too." She purred she was now three feet from him.

"Well, you're in the right place then," He laughed again and turned around again to run, but Sandra dove at him and grabbed his ankle.

Bobby looked shocked, "Well Bobby, that's good to know." She twisted his ankle a bit so he let out a yelp of pain. "Yeah, I LOVE pranks." She started to drag a struggling Bobby towards a girl's bathroom, she was a lot stronger then she looks. Locking the door Sandra held the back of Bobby's neck.

"What the hell are you going to do?" The edge of fear started to creep into his voice.

"You'll see." She then flushed the toilet, lifting the lid and shoved the top of Bobby's head intending to give his a nice little prank, but in a panic he froze over the water causing just the top of his head just above his eyebrows to be stuck in the girl's toilet. Looking at her working, as Bobby struggled to get his head out of toilet, "Well, this turned out better then I thought."

"Get me out of here." Bobby's muffled voice echoed out of the toilet, but Sandra just laughed and picked one of those 'Occupied' things you hang on the door knob.

"Have a nice day Bobby." She slammed the door leaving a desperate Bobby in a frozen bathroom.

One Hour Later

Everyone was starting to gather for dinner but Kitty wanted to get some more Midol before eating. She knock on the girl's bathroom, "Come on, I need to get in." She then noticed some frost on the edge of the door, "Oh, no, Bobby I swear I will kill you if you froze the bathroom again." But she wasn't prepared for the scene she walked into. Bobby's head was still stuck in the toilet and he was whimpering, the whole bathroom was covered in snow and ice. "Oh, my GOD!"

Too be continued…

**Things to look for next time**: Sandra meets the Danger Room and get to know more of the residents. Also she meets Logan… that'll be fun…

**FINALLY** I want to Thank **Agent-G** again, for with out him none of this would have been possible. Go check out his stories too, they kick ass!

**A/N: One last thing, I don't own any music or bands mentioned in this fic, though I might own CDs and Video games… that is all**

If you read this… then you can spend the next two minutes of your life writing a review to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also what you think so far about Sandra…

REVIEW … beep… bop… boo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… no wait… I just became invincible and unquestionable ruler of the world, which means that Marvel is all mine too, MWHAHAHA… cough! . PEOPLE! COME ON! I own nothing that you're familiar with… Sandra, she's mine… that's it… sad I know… **

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry for the super late update… better late then never?**

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends**

LAST TIME:

Everyone was starting to gather for dinner but Kitty wanted to get some more Midol before eating. She knock on the girl's bathroom, "Come on, I need to get in." She then noticed some frost on the edge of the door, "Oh, no, Bobby I swear I will kill you if you froze the bathroom again." But she wasn't prepared for the scene she walked into. Bobby's head was still stuck in the toilet and he was whimpering, the whole bathroom was covered in snow and ice. "Oh, my GOD!"

**Shout outs! OMG I actually got reviewS faints Thanks to All!**

Summers Groupie – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well…

leslienicolespeaks – THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVED your review… As far as the T-Shirt… well, honestly, I have it in my closet… most shirts that will be featured in my fics will most likely based on a real shirt… probably one you can get at Hot Topic, ((Just in case, I don't own that either… hehe )) Ah, btw as far as bashing famous PoP stars… well, I don't like them… I'm more of a Rock/Punk/Metal girl myself. I mean, once in a blue moon I'll like a song, but I don't like the vibe they send off. Don't ask me, I'm crazy… hehe Thanks again for you WONDERFUL review!

Agent-G – Thanks for the lovely review, G. Made me feel all tingly inside. Hope this chapter is up to par then.

Warriorwolf – Thanks for your enthusiasm, hehe, btw I'm a girl not a dude, but that's okay. Thanks for the review.

* * *

After a few moments of shock Kitty went into a fit of laughter at Bobby's predicament. It certainly brightened her day, "Bobby how in the world did you get stuck in the toilet?"

"Kitty, is that you? Get me out of here, PLEASE!" Bobby's frantic voice echoed in the toilet.

Thinking it over Kitty came up with an evil idea, "I'll get you out, like just give me one second." And before Bobby could say another word she was gone, a few minutes passed by. Kitty then returned and Bobby heard several clicks and flashes.

'Oh, hell NO.' He thought, "You are NOT doing what I think you're doing" He said a bit desperately

"If by NOT you mean like I'm NOT passing this moment up, then your like right. You know a picture says a thousand words, though these are more likely won't since too many people will be laughing."

Bobby groaned, "Please don't show anyone those pictures. If you get me out and burn those pictures I'd be eternally grateful."

Kitty scoffed, "PLEASE! This is grade 'A' blackmail here. I want something and these pictures aren't going to be burned. I need to make copies. But to get you out and my silence, how about being my food taste tester every time I cook for lets say a month for starters."

Now Bobby was trying to figure out the lesser of the two evils, on one hand his head was stuck in a freaking toilet for Pete's sake, but on the other hand Kitty's cook would probably taste like it came from a toilet. 'Damned if I do, damned if I don't; anyways she already has the pictures.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Just get me out of here!" He had been there a while and he was kind of getting hungry. Kitty giggled after taking three more photos.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to put this camera somewhere safe. Then I'll phase you out" Kitty quickly ran to her room and phased her hand into the wall of her closet, she had a secret place where she hid all of her private thing like her diary. After securing the camera she went back to the bathroom and grinned. "Bobby, I'm back. Now keep calm, this will only take a sec." She then grabbed Bobby's shoulders and yanked his head out. Unfortunately for Bobby, there was still a block of ice frozen to his head. Kitty then busted out laughing. Bobby just shot her a glare and ran for the guy's bathroom to take a LONG shower. Kitty was in a great mood all the way down to dinner.

* * *

As others began their trek towards the dinning room there was a little discussion on what was for dinner. Not to mention the hopeful whispers that nothing would be made by Kitty. There were many sighs of relief when it was announced that Ororo had made dinner. Meals now took much longer to prepare since so many people now lived at the mansion.

People first trickled in slowly, like Scott, Jean, and Rogue; who knew that is was never a good idea to get in the way of the stamped of hungry teens with powers. A few moments after they sat down the light fixture began to sway and the horde of teens and young adults rushed to the table. When Kitty sat down she couldn't stop giggling, though it was barely audible above the din from the other residence. Jean looked at Kitty acquisitively wondering what was making her act like this. She was tempted to 'peek' and find out what was so funny, but she respected Kitty's privacy.

Eventually everyone came to the table; except for the Professor, Beast, and Forge, they still were working on something in the lower levels. One of the last ones to enter was Sandra. She had a scowl on her face, but her eyes did not reflect that. In fact they seem to dance with mischief. Sitting down at the end of the table no one dared to sit next to her, expect Jamie. Meanwhile Bobby entered; his eyes seem to glow with rage and embarrassment, not to mention his hair was sticking up in all directions as if he just tried to electrocute himself. He took a shower, but no matter what he did his hair wouldn't cooperate. His negative mood seemed to radiate off of him. Most of the formerly known "New Mutants" stayed out of his way. They had rarely seen Bobby in a mood this bad, though, they would ask him about it later when he isn't so damn angry.

Sandra nibbled a little bit on her food, she wasn't that hungry. It was a nice meal, spaghetti with a red sauce and no meat, some steamed vegetables, and a tossed salad. She pushed her veggies to the side and poked it. 'Eh, what the hell am I doing here? Oh, riiight, I'm a mutant and I sort of stick out.' She thought bitterly. Though honestly, she never cared too much about her appearances. Keeping in her gloomy thoughts, she concluded the only thing today that was good was giving that loser guy a taste of him own medicine. She was now smirking; Jamie noticed this and poked her. Her initial reaction was to glare then start yelling, but she stopped since it was Jamie. 'At least he has some brains.'

"Yeah, Jamie what is it?"

Jamie leaned in closer and quietly asked, "What are you smiling for? Did something happen?" It seems curiosity got the better of him.

"You could say something happened, hey what do you think of that sitting guy over there," She motioned with eyes and head with a little jerk, "The guy with the hair standing on ends and who is glaring daggers at me."

"Oh, you mean Bobby, he's okay, but he always says I'm too 'little' to join him and the others, that and the whole thing about me being too much of a crowd." Jamie answered forlornly.

"Ah, well you see, he gave me a 'Welcoming' introduction early." Jamie winced; it was never good to be on the receiving end of some of Bobby's pranks.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he covered the front of my door way and half the hallway in a sheet of ice and I slid into a mini snow bank."

"Wow that sucks. What did you do after that?"

"Eh, I sort of lost my temper, so I grabbed him and dragged him to the closest bathroom and shoved his head in the toilet," she said nonchalantly. The look of utter shock on Jamie's face was priceless. His eyes darted between Sandra and Bobby as he imagined the scene she just described.

"Unfortunately, his powers froze the water in the bowl and he was unable to get himself out." Sandra finished grinning like crazy. "I honestly have no idea how he got out."

That was the final blow; Jamie bent over and started to laugh hysterically to the point where he fell out of the chair. Now everyone was looking at Jamie and Sandra.

Sandra quickly brushed off the looks, "Eh, hehehe that was a good joke wasn't it. I thought everyone has heard of that one. Well, damn, I'm sooo stuffed, bye." And with that Sandra left the dining room. As soon as she left Jamie tried to resume eating but he just couldn't stop laughing so he just excused himself and left. Everyone started eating and talking at once.

"I wonder what the hell that was all about," Jubilee states.

"Well, I dunno, maybe Sandra is really funny," spoke up Sam.

"Dude after what we've seen when she first came, I seriously doubt she has much of a sense of humor," Roberto countered.

Ray shrugged, "Maybe she's on her period, girls act all weird at that time of the month." As soon as this statement left his mouth he was met with glares from all the girls near him.

"Well, Jamie does have this odd tendency to be able to just make friends with people who have issues." Tabby mused.

Rhane snorted into her plate, "Ya mean like ye?" Tabby then threw some of her vegetables at Rhane, but she easily dodged them. Scott and Jean had to calm everyone down before a full blown food fight broke out… again.

* * *

Eventually dinner was over and some of the more responsible students helped with the clean up. Kurt volunteered to put the food away, but Ororo persuaded him to help with the table. The true reason behind this was if Kurt helped to put 'away' the food, there wouldn't be much left after he got down with them.

"Ah, my sister, how did zhe trip go?" Kurt asked Rogue as he scrapped the dirty dishes. She rarely went on a recruiting mission since she sometimes didn't come off as the friendliest person in the world.

"Ah don' know, fine Ah guess. It was very bizarre," Rogue answered truthfully.

"Really, I thought it would be like horrible, I mean, like look at the nasty attitude Sandra has." Kitty quipped; she was still miffed about the insult about her cake.

"Well, she's really nasty now, but when we got ther' she was a wreck. She's probably still hung-over," Rogue mused.

"That's seems very irresponsible," Jean added, "Where were her parents in all of this?"

Rogue stiffened, she hated the mention of family, it's always been a sensitive subject for her. "Well, when we asked, she sort of flipped out; evidently her parents died a few months before we got there."

The rest of them continued to clean up each lost in their own thoughts as they tried to process this new information.

* * *

Sandra reaching her room flopped on her bed, 'What a day.' She then rummaged through her cloths in her closet. She was thankful for Jamie's help though; no way in hell would all her stuff be out of those stupid boxes without him. Finally she found her P.J.s; they were dark blue and were very soft. On the top it said, "I hate morning people." And it had a pouting puppy and kitty on the front.

"Now the day is over, finally. This was the day from hell." Sandra then drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Around midnight Logan and X23 arrived back from their bonding fishing trip.

"Okay, why don't you hit the showers kid, we've only been sitting on the muddy bank and all the scales and fish guts. I don't really mind too much, but I have a feeling it might, offend some of the other."

X23 nodded and went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower. This was one of her favorite convenience that she missed out on. Having warm running water, to just relax and unwind a bit, is bliss.

While she was in the shower Logan noticed a new sent in the air, 'Hmmm must be a new guy here. I better check with Chuck to be sure first.' So he headed towards the lower levels since the Professor seemed to work almost all the time. 'He needs to get some rest sometimes.'

As usual Logan found Xavier bent over some papers and such, "Hey Chuck what cha working on?"

The Professor looked up with a faint smile, "Ah, Logan so good to see you, everything went well then with X23."

"Yeah, it went dandy, anyways, is there a new student here, cause if not we have an intruder."

"Yes, we have a new addition to the institute, she seems to have many issues that need to be worked out, but that's why she's here." The Professor smiled with his great optimism.

"That's greeeat Chuck." Though Logan had a ferial smile on, he LOVED getting to introduce the Danger Room to newbies. Xavier shook his head, tomorrow would bring new obstacles. So Xavier told Logan some basics about Sandra and what her mutation seems to be.

When while as Xavier and Logan were talking someone woke up hungry. A groggy yawn was heard, as Sandra slowly climbed out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and groaned as the bright light blinded her.

'Stupid freaking light.' She moved something things trying to find something to satisfy her craving, 'Crap, crap, Ewww, I don't even want to know. Ah, this looks good, wonder where the cookies are.' Sandra grabbed the carton of milk, there seemed to be a good two glasses worth left. She was just about to close the door when a harsh voice spoke up in a threatening manner.

"Who are you?" X23 demanded. She had just came out of her shower her hair was still wet and she was wearing an oversized night shirt and a pair of baggy pants, they were both hunter green.

Sandra just slowly turned around, un phased by X23's attitude. "That is a good question. Who am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Who is anyone in this world? What is the sky really? We call it a sky to give it a name, but what is it really? Do we even exist or are we something else?" As Sandra rambled on until she found some Twinkies and some cookies. "In conclusion, you should be asking yourself who are YOU? I'm still trying to figure out who I am myself, Night chica." Sandra then walked away, leaving a very confused and bewildered X23.

X23 shook her head and muttered, "Must be a friend of Beast's." She then walked towards her room to get some needed rest.

**The Next Morning **

Time: 5:00 am

It was early, too early for everyone's liking. Most of the new or younger members, basically the "New Mutants" and the newly add people. A few of the exceptions were Bobby since he was on the official X-Men team, though he was still rough around the edges and cocky as hell, and Jamie who had his own private lessons, and Forge since he rarely leaves his lab. Logan was up and ready and was about to bark some orders when he noticed they were missing the new person.

"Hey! Where's the new girl?" He growled, he hated when people wasted his time. Amara and Paige ran up to the bed rooms and burst into Sandra's room. She was sprawled out on her bed, her covers were all twisted up and there was a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Against their better judgment, Paige and Amara shook Sandra's shoulder, her eyes fluttered open and they were unfocused.

Paige pulled Sandra up, "Come on! We hav' to go!" For every minute that they were late it would be an extra lap around the Danger Room. Only being a wake for two seconds Sandra complied and the threesome rushed down to the Danger Room.

Logan nodded in approval; it had taken them only two minutes, not bad. "Okay new girl, what's your name?" Sandra blinked several times trying to wake up, her tail swished lazily behind her, her ear were flopped over, and her hair was such a mess.

Realizing this strange guy asked her a question she responded, "Sandra."

"Good, now I'm gonna need you to put this on," He pulls out one of those standard uniform, the small black skin type ones. "Welcome to the Danger Room. As soon as you suit up you'll be running drills and we'll see what cha got." After standing there for a second he tosses the uniform to Sandra and it lands on her head. She slowly pulls it off and looks at it questionably; she pulled at it a bit and noticed how it was kind of small. She then noticed how everyone else was in uniform as well. As her mind finally finished booting up her mind could only think of three words, 'What the fuck?'

"Go on, hurry it up!" Logan bellowed.

This snapped Sandra out of her stupor. "Okay, first off I don't give a damn who the hell you are, but no one and I mean NO ONE gets me out of bed before 8 o'clock for any reason. If this place was on fire I'd say let me sleep. When I agreed to come to this place no one mentioned anything about you, you demented drill sergeant wanna-be. And lastly, you want me to run around at the crack of dawn in this form fitting piece of crap." She pulled the uniform for effect, "What do I look like to you, a porn star? Now if you'll excuse me I have some sleep to catch up on." She then spun on her heals and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid asshole' and throws the uniform behind her landing right on Logan.

Logan was livid, his face turned three shades of red and the students later on swear they saw steam. It wasn't going to be a good day after all. Though the students had to agree that it was really cool her standing up to Logan like that, extremely stupid, but still cool. Logan had to remind himself that he couldn't maim any of the students.

Sandra stomped off to her room and curled up under the covers and fell back asleep without a second thought towards Logan or the Danger Room. The poor souls who were left with Logan were run ragged. They didn't even make it up the stairs before passing out. Logan was fuming mad so when he came up stairs everyone gave him a wide berth. He stormed into Xavier's study and was glaring at him.

"Chuck, what the hell is going on here? That new girl gave me this attitude this morning, she flat out refused to even go in the Danger Room or where the uniform, hell, she doesn't even want to be 'disturbed' before 8 in the morning." Logan ranted. After a few more minutes Logan was done and was glaring at Xavier.

Xavier just sighed, "Yes Logan I am aware of Ms. Sandra's Ummm difficulty to follow instructions. It took some convincing to even get her to come. I plan on having a talk with her in about an hour; I'll talk to her then."

Time 8:38 pm

Sandra was starting to wake up; she stretched and let out a low yawn. If she could, she would still be sleeping, but she was hungry. She trudged to the kitchen and rummaged around for a box of cereal. She totally ignored everyone else who were chatting away. Some of the people who were down in the Danger Room when she went off saw her in a slightly better light.

So she silently munched her breakfast away when suddenly, Sandra as soon as you're finished please come to my office right away She was so surprised she fell out of her chair and blurted out, "The voices in my head." When she hit the floor she remembered she was living in a house with TWO telepaths. 'Damn them.' After putting her dishes in the sink she went to her room to put on some decent cloths. She slipped on a nice pair baggy jeans that were a bit worn and a black T-Shirt that said, 'I crossed over to the darkside' in large white letter and 'Don't worry I brought a flashlight' in bright green text. Being rudely awaken in the morning didn't leave her in a chipper mood to say the least.

She finally entered Xavier's study and flopped down in a chair. Xavier gave her a small smile, "Good morning Sandra I hope you slept well."

Sandra just rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes, if by sleeping well you mean getting a rude wake up call at some ungodly hour then the answer is yes." She answered darkly.

The Professor sighed, "I'm sorry for not mentioning some of the things we do around here," Sandra just grunted, "But you'll have to work in the Danger Room, you just need some training."

Sitting there weighing the reasons Sandra looked down defeated, "Yeah, I guess I do need to get use to my 'new' me. BUT," The Professor knew there was something, "there's no way in hell I'm going to be wearing one of your lame ass uniforms, I straight out refuse to. Not to mention waking up at the crack of dawn to run around, I didn't even do that for my classes!" She glared defiantly. The Professor didn't know what to say, if he allowed her not to wear a uniform the others would protest and Lord only knows what they would say about her getting to do the Danger Room later on in the morning. Usually the older students went later in the morning.

"Well, I would, but it's standard here and if we made an exception for you, well, all the students would be wanting the same thing."

Sandra grinned wickedly, "Well, aren't they all under 18 or something?" Xavier nodded his head in confirmation, "Just tell them I can do what I want since I'm 22. Geeze, it's not too hard to tell them that."

The Professor muddled over the idea for a moment or two, "Very well you can pick your own uniform, but do remember you'll be fighting and doing other activates. And as far as waking up later, I suppose I could try to section a little later, like 6:30 You'll also need private lessons, I'm thinking of perhaps some training with Kurt, he could help you get accustomed to your new body."

"Yeah, yeah, okay I got the picture can I go now?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, there are few more thing I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering, why were you, how can I put this, so negative to my other students." He had a feeling he may know where some of the negative emotion comes from but he wanted to hear it from her.

"If I want to be nasty, I'll be nasty. That's my own business." The Professor gave her a meaningful look, "Well, if you must know, I don't give a damn about anybody here. I mean, I doubt I'll be here long enough to make 'friends,' it'll just be harder when I leave."

"So, you plan on leaving so soon then?"

"Duh, I mean, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life here, that's for sure. I need to get a job and get some more money and make a life for myself. I mean my family's insurance money was a lot, but it's not like it'll last forever." Sandra shut her mouth after she said that. She didn't want to think about her family.

"Is there something you wish to talk about? When you talk about your problems to someone you feel better afterwards," though he inwardly though, 'most of the time.'

Sandra sat straight up, "Look I have nothing to talk about, NOTHING!"

"Well, you are being very defensive."

Standing up she paced a little, "Defensive, DEFENSIVE! No one here is being defensive, I'm not! Nope, I'm not being defensive! I don't have to tell you anything!" Finishing the rant Sandra was panting.

Sighing the Professor tried to calm her down, "I'm not forcing you to tell me what's bothering; I'm just saying that I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"I don't have anything to say, plus why would I tell you? I know you for not even a day and you want me to spill my guts!"

"Please, just calm down, how about we talk about something else?" he suggested.

Sandra quickly agreed, "Yes," she then paused, "There's more you want to talk about?"

"Yes, quite. I know you said that you don't want to get know any of the other students, but could you make an effort to be a little less, callous."

"What do you want me to do, stand up on a table and say I'm sorry?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable doing," The Professor smiled. Sandra made a move to leave but the Professor said quickly, "Uh, wait, before you go there is one last thing I wish to ask you about."

Sandra groaned, "What?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, last night one of the other student, Bobby Drake was found stuck in a toilet." The Professor had a hard time blocking the information when Jamie or Kitty had been around this morning. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Plus he wanted to try to advert another 'prank war.' He also tried hard not to smile, the situation was truly humorous.

Turning around Sandra began to giggle then she fell on the floor laughing, after a few minutes she calmed down. "Oh, really, how'd you find out, Oh wait, RIGHT, you're a telepath. SO what do you want me to do, give HIM a personal apology too?"

The Professor just gave a weak nod; he didn't trust his voice at the moment to hide his amusement.

Wiping away the last of her tears Sandra got up, "Okay, I'll give everyone an 'apology,' the guy's name is Bobby Drake, right?" The professor nodded and Sandra pulled out a small piece of paper and jots his name down. "Well I think everyone is in the living room. Later," and so Sandra marched out of the room and went towards the living.

In the living room most of the people were chatting away either talking about crappy classes, the horrible Danger Room session, or Sandra yelling at Logan. It wasn't a healthy habit to get into really. In one of the dark corners, Bobby was plotting to get back at Sandra and a way to get those pictures without everyone finding what happened.

Just then Sandra marched in and tried to gain everyone's attention, "Hello? Trying to talk here." But no one seemed too noticed; she then got really pissed off and climbed onto a table and yell, "HEY PEOPLE!" Everyone turned to her. "That's more like it." She then cleared her throat, "Okay, first off I want to say, I'm Soooo sorry for being such a pain in the ass bitch and all yesterday. It was probably all the garbage I've been eating or something." There was a low murmur that followed this statement, "Oh, and one more thing," she pulled out a small piece of paper, "Ummm is Bobby Drake here?" she asked smirking.

Bobby glared at her and said in a nasty tone, "YEAH, what is it."

Now she was giving Bobby an evil grin as her tail flicked back and forth with anticipation. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I also would like to publicly apology to you Bobby. What I did yesterday was out of line and, Oh, so rude." Now EVERYONE was listening as Bobby started to get nervous, and near by Jamie was stifling his giggles. "Yes I admit I was wrong to get even with you. I mean it was a HARMLESS prank after all. I lost my temper and overacted." She then paused for dramatic effect, "I should have NEVER shoved your head in the toilet and left you all alone when you froze the water leaving you stuck there for hours no doubt."

There was a dead silence in the room and as soon as Sandra stomped off the table the room exploded with laughter. Rogue and Kurt were leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall down laughing, while Jean let out a string of girly giggles that she couldn't suppress, Jamie laughed so hard a few dupes came out laughing too. Alex was leaning on a chair for support as tears poured dow. Tabby, Amara, Paige, Rhane, and Jubilee were huddled together all holding on to their stomachs so they don't piss themselves from laughing too hard.. Ray, Sam, and Roberto were slapping each other's back so they could keep breathing. Even Scott couldn't hide his amusement, he did suppress his laughter but he couldn't conceal his grin. Bobby, by this time was a bright shade of pink and he rushed out of the room, but not before sending a deadly glare at Sandra who just smirked evilly.

'I'll get you back, you evil bitch, even it's the last thing I EVER do!'

Kitty was laughing but then she approached Sandra, "So you're the one who stuck him in there."

"Ah, so it was you who helped him out, should have known."

Kitty leaned in closer and whispered, "I even took pictures."

At this Sandra's eyes where dancing, "Wanna see my website?"

**

* * *

Things to look for next time: Bobby's revenge, Sandra getting her Halo watch, Some training in the Danger Room, A Uniform, Sandra's age…Getting in a car with Kitty behind the wheel? Oh MY! ((These are just some ideas for the next chapter, none of it is written in stone))**

**FINALLY** I would like to Thank **Agent-G** again, he helped motivate me to finally finish up this chapter, BIG THANKS !

**A/N: One last thing, I own nothing, if you think I own something, then you are sadly mistaken. HEHEHE, I just wanted to say this, but I NEVER write this much for ANY class. Hell I don't proofread the papers and I reread this a million times… Shows you where my priorities are…**

If you're STILL reading this… then you could leave a little review with your thoughts, opinions, and even suggestions… It may motivate me to update sooner…

REVIEW … this message will self destruct in 3…2…1… BOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… no wait… I just became invincible and unquestionable ruler of the world, which means that Marvel is all mine too, MWHAHAHA… cough! . PEOPLE! COME ON! I own nothing that you're familiar with… Sandra, she's mine… that's it… sad I know.. OH YEAH, and one other little thing.. I'm SOOO SORRY this is sooo late! I've been attacked with school work >. **

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 4: New Surroundings**

LAST TIME:

There was a dead silence in the room and as soon as Sandra stomped off the table the room exploded with laughter. Rogue and Kurt were leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall down laughing, while Jean let out a string of girly giggles that she couldn't suppress, Jamie laughed so hard a few dupes came out laughing too. Alex was leaning on a chair for support as tears poured down. Tabby, Amara, Paige, Rhane, and Jubilee were huddled together all holding on to their stomachs so they don't piss themselves from laughing too hard.. Ray, Sam, and Roberto were slapping each other's back so they could keep breathing. Even Scott couldn't hide his amusement, he did suppress his laughter but he couldn't conceal his grin. Bobby, by this time was a bright shade of pink and he rushed out of the room, but not before sending a deadly glare at Sandra who just smirked evilly.

'I'll get you back, you evil bitch, even it's the last thing I EVER do!'

Kitty was laughing but then she approached Sandra, "So you're the one who stuck him in there."

"Ah, so it was you who helped him out, should have known."

Kitty leaned in closer and whispered, "I even took pictures."

At this Sandra's eyes where dancing, "Wanna see my website?"

* * *

**Shout outs! Thanks to All!**

Leslienicolespeaks – Yeah, I'll keep writing Sorry, it takes so long. Not to mention I'm barely a float in a few of my classes…

Agent-G – THANKS FOR REVIEWING! You're a BIG help in this… HUGS

paprika90 – Glad you like Sandra's attitude… Again, sorry for the long wait

* * *

In the lower levels, as all this was going on, there was a lone figure crouched over working on some invention. Forge; have been working on several projects since he made the Mansion his new home. He was still trying to adjust with the times, but it was hard. All the people he knew were now older and at times he felt alone and out of place. Being submerged in his work helped, but it didn't completely fill the void. Not to mention he wasn't the most popular person in the Mansion, since his teleportation enhancer device was flawed, and don't even start on some of the things he tried to fix around the Mansion. He hadn't been back to Bayville High as a student and he was thinking about just getting his G.E.D. Laughing softly, he thought he could ace the G.E.D. in his sleep. Pulling down a pair of goggles over his eyes, Forge lit a blow torch and adjusted the flame and started to weld his machine. Being so deep in thought he did not notice the Professor's presents.

The Professor mentally sighed, Forge has come along way since he'd arrived, but he still had a long way to go. He still had some difficulty with the times he was now living in, not including his inventions that don't always work according to plan. Xavier coughed lightly gaining the attention of Forge.

"Oh, hey Professor," Forge smiled under his eye wear, he then turned off the torch. "What's happening?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you've hear, but there is a new student here and I was wondering if you had any extra holo watches around."

Forge paused for a moment, he had heard something about a new student, but he really didn't think much of it at the time. "Eh, actually, yeah after the few incidents with Kurt's watch I made sure we had a few extras on hand, though none of them have been programmed as of yet. We need a picture of the new guy."

Nodding, Xavier pulled out a folder and pulled out a few photos of Sandra before her mutation. Where Xavier got the pictures, was anyone's guess. One picture was taken a few months ago it was a graduation photo, full cap and gown. She had a small smile, her onyx hair framed her face and her skin was light beige. Her eyes were a misty hazel.

Looking at the photo Forge started thinking of a complex program which could give similar results. Then a thought hit him, "Hey, who first created and programmed the holo watches before me?"

"Ah, yes, I have a friend who's a brilliant scientist, but it's very hard to get a hold of him these days. Plus you have made vast improvements on the holo watches yourself." The Professor smiled, yes, it was true he was well connected and he never did mention who the scientist is.

"Okay, so, what kind of mutation does she have, extra appendages, fur, scales?"

"Oh, yes, well she has fur and a tail also her ears are perched on the top of her head." Xavier paused for a moment, "Perhaps you can take a break and come up stairs. You could meet her, get some fresh air, and maybe get a nice meal. It's not very healthy to stay down here all the time."

Forge thought about it and sighed in defeat, the Professor had a point. He did need to get out a bit more. Too bad there weren't anymore discos around though. "Yeah, I guess, just let me finish up this little part then I'll come up." He then relit the torch and touched up on his welding.

"By the way Forge, what is it that you're working on?" asked the Professor.

"Eh, just a device that should make life easier for everyone," Forge threw his hands in the air for a dramatic effect. "It will have everything one would ever need for the kitchen, as soon as I get all the bugs worked out."

Arching an eyebrow the Professor asked, "What kind of bugs?" Hoping it wasn't anything too dangerous.

"Well, I wanted a mini cooker thing on the machine, but every time I turn it on it becomes a laser that can reach about 500 degrees Celsius." He then motioned to several burn makes behind him. "It almost got my hair, man. Luckily it just missed not to mention the toaster is a more of a rocket launcher. Then there is the hydro pump it just isn't working they way I want it to. But I'll get it to work."

The Professor just looked at Forge in mild wonderment, 'The things Forge gets into.'

Finishing a few touch ups Forge turned off the torch and pulled of his goggles, "I guess this can wait until later. It's not like there are any dangerous unstable chemicals in this thing." Though mentally he added, 'At least THIS invention doesn't have any unstable chemicals anyways.' He then coughed lightly, "Alrighty, I'm all done. I hope Kurt hasn't eaten all the food in the fridge."

After the outburst with Bobby and Sandra, things started to cool down again. Everyone went about what they were doing before hand, though every once in awhile there would be a soft giggle or stifle laugh.

Kitty was still a bit upset that her blackmail photos were ruined though.

"Like I can't use my blackmail anymore," She fumed at Sandra.

Sandra blinked, "You were going to use pictures as blackmail," Kitty nodded, "Hmmm, I guess I had you a wrong there. I didn't think that would be something someone like you would do." She mused.

"Well yeah, you so can't judge a book by the cover and all."

"I suppose. Hey, you know you could still use those pictures as blackmail though."

"Like, how? Everyone knows now."

"Yeah, but lets say, you put those little pictures all over your school or whatever. Do you think Bobby would want that? Or perhaps the internet and send links to everyone." Sandra whispered with glee.

Kitty then jumped up, "YES! I still have my food taste tester now!"

Everyone backed away slowly, so not to startle Kitty. There's no telling what she'll do sometimes.

"Yesh, have fun with that. I'm gonna look around a bit."

**MEAN WHILE UPSTAIRS **

Bobby was in his room, curtains drawn, he sat there in total darkness as waves of anger and embarrassment rolled off of him. He was racking his brain trying to get back at Sandra, but also embarrass her like she did to him.

'Well, maybe static cling… eh, no that's terrible, dye in her shampoo… closer…. but too juvenile… hmmm…. something, that would make her suffer more… like a sticky situation… THAT'S IT!' He started writing down supplies that he would need and such. He quickly wrote up a list of supplies he would need to pull this prank off. He would have his revenge no matter what they cost is.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

In the kitchen Scott was nursing his cup of coffee as he watched Kurt eat almost everything in sight. It was kind of entertaining in a strange sort of way. Forge finally made his way up stairs and entered the kitchen, "Man Kurt, please don't tell me you ate every eatable item in the kitchen?"

Kurt regarded Forge for a moment thinking back to what he had finished off, "Nein, there iz still some of zhat casserole Kitty made."

Forge made a face, "I did say eatable man. Not nuclear waste." Kurt laughed at this since it was so true. Scott just hid his smirk in his cup of coffee. Eventually Forge found some instant noodles in the cupboard he had master the art of boiling water many years ago. Pity it was the only cooking he knows, which is sad since it's more then Kitty can do.

"So," Forge started, "I heard we have a new student here. What's she like?"

Scott paused for a moment while Kurt tried not to choke on a half eaten burrito. "She's just arrived it's too early to make any…umm…judgments of any sort." Scott said diplomatically.

"Eh okkaay," Forge added the hot water and waited a bit for the noodles to cook. The kitchen fell into silence, except for the sound of Kurt scarfing down more food.

The Professor then entered the kitchen, "Ah Kurt."

When Kurt heard his name he looked at the Professor mouth full of some food, "Ja?"

Clearing his voice, "Yes I was hoping that sometime today you could start working with Sandra. She needs some practice in her new body and you would be very helpful to her."

Kurt looked at Xavier with a contemplative look he swallowed the food in his mouth and replied, "Eh, okay Professor, but I don't know vhere she iz. I thizk she iz wondering around here, ja." He then grabbed one last cheese stick and 'bamfed' in search of Sandra. It would have been easier for the Professor to just scan the mansion but he wanted some coffee first.

**IN ANOTHER PART OF THE MANSION**

Sandra was wondering around a bit, trying to get more firmlar with the mansion. She came across a few people but she just ignored them. Unfortunately for her she was starting to get lost. She took some stairs and then went…somewhere, 'DAMN! WHAT THE FUCK! Why is this 'school' sooo damn big?' she thought bitterly. Everything was sleek and shinny now, instead of a warm wood feel. Then she started to try and strain her hearing to see if she could find her way back to more normal area. She probably should have gotten someone to sort of show her around.

"Stupid regret. Stupid place, I mean with a place this big you would at least put up a few maps or something." She muttered to no one.

She then cut a corner and ran into some hard but furry. Sandra was knocked on to her butt and everything became fuzzy for a moment.

"Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry." Said the blue blur, "Ah, so you must be the new student here I take it."

Being the smart ass she is she said, "No I'm an international assassin and I just stopped by for a cup of tea." She then started to blink a rapidly to clear her vision.

Beast was taken by her sarcasm, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Sandra's vision finally cleared up and she took her first good look at Beast and bite her lip.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I know my appearance isn't the most disarming but…." Beast trailed off because Sandra who was still on the floor made a weird noise and clamped both hands on her mouth. "It's alright," thinking that she was upset by his appearance, "My name is Hank McCoy but everyone just calls me Beast."

Suddenly Sandra just busted out laughing, with only a bewildered Beast standing there.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

Beast was at a lost until Sandra blurted out, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE BLOODY COOKIE MONSTER!"

Beast looked at the laughing young mutant with mixed emotions, on one hand at least she wasn't scared and on the other she just said he looked like the cookie monster. Eventually she calmed down, wiping away the last of her tears, "Thank you, I haven't laughed that hard for a while. Sorry, what were you saying? I wasn't listening."

"Eh, yes, first off I'm not overly fond of cookies the crumbs get in my fur. I myself am more of a Twinkie monster." Beast said cheekily, "And my name is Hank, but you can just call Beast." He then extended his hand and helped Sandra up.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Sorry about the whole laughing thing, it's just you caught me off guard and my brain didn't have time to react properly." Sandra now feeling a little embarrassed. "It's too early in the morning for me."

Beast gave a quick glance at his watch, "Well, technically it's the afternoon. It's quarter past twelve."

"Damn it! I've been wondering around this crappy area for over an hour. What is wrong with this place," Sandra ranted more to herself than to Beast. Beast just chuckled, "Yes, everyone has gone through this at one point when first arriving here. The mansion is rather elaborate."

"Yeah, whatever. SO, care to show me how the hell to get out of here?"

"Of course follow me." Walking down the corridor turning left then right Sandra was already confused again, but they eventually came to a very familiar looking door.

"For all that's holy in this would, THANK YOU! FREEDOM!" And with that, Sandra made a mad dash to the exit.

Beast shook his head, 'She's a weird one… though no one here has room to talk….' He then continued with his musing back to the med lab.

Sandra dashed back to her 'room' and went straight to bed. She was exhausted, getting lost in a maze isn't fun and the day isn't even close to being over and she was still sober. Pulling the covers over her head she cursed the world and everything in it.

'Gah, this day sucks…' Sandra then started to drift into sleep when an odd popping noise and a weird-ass smell brought her back to reality.

"Ah, zhere you are. I've been looking all over for you." Said Kurt who just bamfed into Sandra's room.

"…. What the fuck….."

"Vhat are you doing back in bed? I am here to show you zhe danger room and to start basic train."

Despite the conversation Sandra had earlier with Xavier, "Screw that shit, been there done that not interested." She then buried herself back into her bed not wanting to move at all.

"Don't be like zhat. It's not as horrible as it seems, ja. You were zhere with Logan, ja. Vell he's not zhe funest person to train vith. Plus ve need to vork vith your body…" Sandra sat up and glared at a blushing Kurt and he quickly added, "Vhat I meant to say is zhat you are not use to your body's changes, ja."

Sandra rolled her eyes, she knew deep down Kurt was right but damnit she just didn't want to get up. "Fine, you win, let me get up first. What type of clothing should I wear? Oh and by the way, no way in the seven levels of hell I'm wearing one of those god awful uniforms."

"Ummm… vell, ve're not starting out too hard today. Just vear something that iz loose."

Looking in her draws Sandra pulled out a pair of well worn jeans. Then a thought suddenly came to her, "AW FUCK! I have to cut up all my pants for my stupid ass tail." As Sandra glared at her clothes.

Kurt started laughing, "Ja, you might vant to get use to it," he then muttered "Ich habe es getan, seitdem ich jung war." 1

Sandra looked back at Kurt, "Wirklich. Fluch, der ist eine lange Zeit. Das muß Hauptesel gesogen haben." 2

Kurt looked flabbergasted, "YOU can speak German?"

"Geez don't act so damn surprised I'm not fluent in it. I just know enough to pass by. Hey, do you know where I could get a pair of scissors?"

Kurt quickly 'bamfed' leaving a trail of brimstone in his wake, Sandra was coughing slightly when he 'bamfed' back with a pair of scissors. "Here you go. Zhey vere in zhe kitchen."

Sandra stared at the back of her pants trying to figure out the best way to cut a hole without messing up the pants too badly. Biting her lip she pulled out a pen and was about to start marking the jeans up when Kurt coughed, "Um, if I may, zhis would be easier," and he made two small cuts in approximately the right area. "Try zhem on," and he 'bamfed' out of the room.

Sandra blinked then shrugged and started putting on the pants. She was having some difficulties with her tail she couldn't control it at all. She had to grab it and stuff it down her pants. Looking in the mirror the pants didn't look too bad on her.

"Who would have guessed that would work?" She said out loud.

"Zhat vould be me." Piped up Kurt as he ported back into the room.

"Eh, whatever, that WAS rhetorical. But I suppose I'm not really in synced with my tail that's for sure." She looked at her tail as it swayed back and forth. "SO, are we going to start like now now?"

Kurt just grinned and grabbed Sandra's hand and ported before she knew what was going on.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Sandra staggered away from Kurt grinning. Some people had negative reactions to porting without prior knowledge. They ported to the weight room not the actual danger room.

"Vell, since you haven't been in your new, urm, form long ve vill start vith control and strengthening. Later on ve vill go into acrobatics."

"What? Acrobatics? You know, whatever, let's just start this so we can end it."

Kurt walked over to the stand that had rows of dumbbells and picked up a half pound weight, "First you must get control over your tail and that may take time and sometimes your tail may have a mind of its own." Kurt then wrapped his tail around the weight and lifted it up with ease. "Ve vill first vork vith simple tasks like keeping a grasp on an object. Trust me vhen I say easier said zhen done."

Sandra marched up to Kurt and snatched the weight, "I got up for this?" She then looked behind her and to her dismay her tail was just swaying, not even moving in the direction she wanted it to. 'It's gonna be a long training session.'

**MEAN WHILE**

Forge was starting on the new program for the holo watch for Sandra. It wasn't that difficult it was just time consuming. Plus after he's done with the programming it will still have to be tweaked a bit more once he actually meets Sandra.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Sandra wanted to just crawl under a rock and die. It took her a whole bloody hour to get her tail to do what she wanted and sometimes it still didn't work. Plus her tail couldn't hold much weight and couldn't hold anything small.

"Zhat vas a good start, vill continue zhis tomorrow, ja. About the same time tomorrow, ve'll continue on control."

Sandra just groaned and she hasn't lived here for more than a day and she already wanted to leave. She hated taking orders from people. "Kurt, question. Do you go outside in those clothes?" Sandra was commenting on Kurt uniform.

"Ja, vhen I'm on a mission, but mostly I vear normal clothes."

"You mean you walk outside with regular clothes and people don't have a problem with you being blue?"

"DAH! Nein, I forgot to tell you, see zhis watch," holding up his writst, "Zhis is a 'holo-watch' and zhis zhing helps me not to stand out." He then turned it on.

"HOLY SHIT! WOW that's pretty cool." Sandra was pretty damn impressed with the little gizmo.

"Ja, and Forge iz working on one for you."

"Really, cool. I suppose it makes since." She started to rub the back of her neck, she felt all sweaty. 'Thank god for showers.' Her achy body needed one so bad.

"Hey, Kurt, what type of soap do you use for your fur? Do you use shampoo or liquid so or what?"

"Vell, I use shampoo for my face and hair since it's just easier and liquid body soap everyvhere else."

"One last question, if I was to blow-dry my hair and fur, would it puff up?"

Kurt laughed, "Ja, actually, I've had some bad experiences vith zhat. I've vould advice you not to blow dry unless you vant to brush your fur for hours."

"Ugh, I think not. Thanks for the advice, damn who would have known having fur was such a bitch."

"Ja, it can be difficult, and zhe worst thing earth is getting fleas." Kurt shivered, that was one of the worse days of his life.

"Kay, later… wait which way are the showers?"

"Zhe girls bathrooms are past zhe dorms and to zhe left."

"Thanks." And with that, Sandra walked back to her room grabbed some shampoo and soap and took an hour long shower. It felt so good.

**DINNER TIME**

It was feeding time at the zoo so to speak. Everyone was in the dining room they had to order 15 pizzas with over 10 different combinations. It was a free for all everyone grabbing what ever pizza they could get, they were even using their powers to get a slice. The adults had their own pizzas in a corner trying to stay out of the frenzy. So everyone was basically having a good time Jamie cloned himself and grabbed an entire pizza to himself.

Kurt 'bamfed' around grabbing slices from every pizza, Jean just used her telekinesis to grab a slice or two, Kitty just phased through anyone in her way to get to the veggie pizza. Of course the most 'subtitle' person was Tabby, she just threw 'bombs' near the pizza she wanted and just grabbed it. The noise level was tremendous everyone was chatting about one thing or another.

This was the atmosphere that greeted Sandra when she walked in the dinning room. She was so tempted to just turn around and forget it, but she was really hungry and that damn pizza smelled so good and greasy. She saw Jamie on the edge of the table at the other end with a whole pizza to himself… selves… whatever…Sandra's hair was still a little wet, but for the most part she was dry. She was wearing a pair of faded black jeans that had some rips with her wallet that was chained to her pants, and her t-shirt said "If I was lying... wouldn't my pants be on fire?" One of the Jamies noticed her and he smiled.

"Here, have a slice it's really good. It's chesses with pineapples, pepperoni and mushrooms."

"Uh, thanks…" She took the slice sat down and started nibbling on it. It wasn't as bad as it sounded really. Leaning closer to one of the Jamies she asked, "Which guy is Forge?" One Jamie stuffed a whole slice in his mouth, different Jamie pointed across the table a few seats down, where Forge sat eating a slice of pizza while looking at something that looked suspiciously like a watch.

Kitty who was sitting across from the horde of Jamies started waving at Sandra. Rolling her looked at Kitty, "Yeah…. What it is?"

"I'm like so sure we got off on the wrong foot and all." Kitty then phased through the table so she was closer to Sandra. "And I was like thinking I could tell you about Bayville and junk."

"Sure whatever."

"Well, like there's this great mall, it got trashed this one little time, but it was SO not our fault. I love shopping there, though I totally wish there were more stores in there…."

Sandra was now having trouble keep down her dinner, she was feeling nauseous. 'God, if I wanted mindless chatter I would have asked for it. Okay, so I was wrong about her being a total pain in the ass, but geez does she have to talk to me? Getting shot in the head would be more enjoyable'

What Sandra didn't notice was the disapproving glance from Jean.

"So like when are you starting school? I'll be the first to tell you Mr. Anderson is such a pain."

This brought Sandra back to reality, "Well, I'm not going to school, so it won't matter," said with an icy tone.

She was about to explain when Tabitha cut her off, "NO WAY, first you totally blow off the Danger Room sessions, you're in your own room, AND you're not going to school? THAT'S NOT FAIR! If she doesn't go to school or danger room training, I'm not either!"

Sandra gritted her teeth to try and calm herself down so she could explain what was going on, "Just a second the reas…" but she was cut off by other protests.

"Yeah, what the hell is this? It's no fair she gets special treatment!" yelled Ray

"That's right, no one got there own room by themselves as a newbie." Add Jubilee.

"Yeah, plus we've all got to suffer in the danger room, t'aint fair," stated Sam

The adults were trying to quiet down the rowdy group of mutants but it wasn't working. Digging her claws into the wooden table Sandra glared at all of people yelling over things they don't understand. The noise was really hurting her ears and at this point they where folded back against her skull. Jamie noticed Sandra starting to lose her temper and edged away from her, he has self-preservation.

Sandra then stood up and screamed "ENOUGH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She banged her fist on the table, everyone stopped talking Sandra then snarled, "Well did any of you ass-holes thought for one moment there is a REASON that I'm not going to school. Perhaps I don't have to go to school since I'VE ALREADY GRADUATED!" She roared the last part. Some of the students were stunned but Sandra wasn't done. "Not ONLY have I already graduate high school, I've also ALREADY attended college and have my Bachelors Degree. Yeah that's RIGHT I'm not a little twerp in high school like you LOSERS are!" She marched up to Forge and hissed, "Give me that holo-watch."

Forge stammered for a moment saying that he wasn't completely done but then Sandra grabbed his shirt and he quickly gave the watch to her. She stormed out of the dinning room. The room was still in complete silence everyone was just stunned. Then there was the sound of a car engine roaring to life and out the window you could see Sandra's car leaving the mansion.

To be continued….

* * *

Translation….

I've been doing it ever since I was young. 1

Really. Damn, that's a long time. That must have sucked major ass. 2

* * *

A/N: Okay, Yeah I get it, I need to update more. I'm gonna try something new, short chapters, but more updates. I can't write a lot at one time with my classes…

**Things to look for next time: Bobby's revenge, Sandra checking out Bayville… Suggestions would be apperatited…**

**A BIG thanks to Agent-G for helping me out with this chapter…. Oh, yeah, and incase you missed the disclamer at the top, I DON'T own X-Men Evolution … sniff**

Another thing, I know that more than three people actually read my last chapter, but no review? WTF… you DO know that I'm more likely to update with reviews, I'd like to hear opinions… .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… no wait… Okay, I got nothing… honestly you would have to be really really stupid to think I own X-Men, MWHAHAHA… cough! PEOPLE! COME ON! I own nothing that you're familiar with… Sandra, she's mine… that's it… sad I know.. OH YEAH, and one other little thing.. I'm SOOO SORRY this is sooo late! I've been in a cast and in and out of dream land since May 17th . Plus I'd like to remind people that I posted in the very beginning that updates would be slow due to this thing called life…. Hurray for being in need of Anger Management Classes **

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 5: A Drive Around Town

* * *

**

LAST TIME:

Sandra then stood up and screamed "ENOUGH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She banged her fist on the table, everyone stopped talking Sandra then snarled, "Well did any of you ass-holes thought for one moment there is a REASON that I'm not going to school. Perhaps I don't have to go to school since I'VE ALREADY GRADUATED!" She roared the last part. Some of the students were stunned but Sandra wasn't done. "Not ONLY have I already graduate high school, I've also ALREADY attended college and have my Bachelors Degree. Yeah that's RIGHT I'm not a little twerp in high school like you LOSERS are!" She marched up to Forge and hissed, "Give me that holo-watch."

Forge stammered for a moment saying that he wasn't completely done but then Sandra grabbed his shirt and he quickly gave the watch to her. She stormed out of the dinning room. The room was still in complete silence everyone was just stunned. Then there was the sound of a car engine roaring to life and out the window you could see Sandra's car leaving the mansion.

I wish to thank **Agent-G** and **paprika90** for reviewing… PLEASE if you read this just leave a review… I mean it's not hard or anything, reviews help me write….

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION 

Xavier politely coughed, "Well it seems that could have gone better," As he tries to stay optimistic.

Logan leaned over, "Chuck, why the HELL did you not mention that little tidbit of information earlier. Would've made my life a hell of a lot easier!"

"To be honest, it slipped my mind. I'm surprise she didn't tell anyone earlier."

The students still sat in complete silence still stunned at the sudden outburst.

"So… she's like seriously 22." Kitty ask.

"Yes, and all she said in her rant was also true."

Scott looked around and questioned, "Should someone go after her? She seems really angry and she could cause some damage on the streets." The last thing they needed was more bad press Scott added silently to himself.

"No, that won't be necessary. She just needs to calm herself. She will most likely just drive around awhile then come back later on tonight." Xavier stated confidently

"How can you be so sure Professor?" Asked Jean

"All of her things are still here, are they not?" He said with a half grin, "Well, let's finish up eating, we don't want all this food to go to waste?" And with this the students went back to eating, some with more vigor than others.

* * *

Sandra was really pissed off, she was speeding going 50 mph easily but strangely the streets seemed empty of life but she wasn't really paying any attention. She popped in a CD and turned up the music real loud as she accelerated with the music. She listened to the lyrics of the next song, 'Out of Control' by Hoobastank. 

Emotionally she was a wreak. A few months ago, everything was fine; fights with the family, finishing up her degree, and now she had no family and she was a freakin' mutant. Why is it when bad things happen they happen all at once? Just another life mystery in the world.

God she was so messed up. Now she was going about 70 mph, almost as if she went fast enough she could out run herself, emotions, and thoughts. She would have kept going blindly down the streets if her stomach didn't make itself known at that moment.

'Damn I should have eaten more before leaving…' Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was completely lost. Sighing Sandra turned down a road noticing she was actually on the way out of town, "Shit, can't do that," she then made an illegal U-turn in the middle of the street. "Meh, see if I care if that was a legal move. Hmmm, I should try and find someplace to eat. I'd eat almost anything at this point."

Rolling down the empty streets it started to piss and pour. "Ugh, for the love of God, why now? Someone must really hate me upstairs." She then added sarcastically, "I can't imagine why."

In her sour mood Sandra almost drove past a truck stop. It was one of those greasy spoon dinners that looked like it belonged in the 50's. Places like these usually don't have anything 'healthy' for anyone. "Screw it, I'm all for greasy artery clogging food. My thighs will thank me later."

Pulling up to the dinner Sandra turned off the music and she had to first checked to make sure she had cash on her, "That's good," she quickly checked the mirror, "Ah, fuck, forgot about that, now where is that damn watch. I know it was right here a moment ago." Finding it she strapped it on her wrist and started to wonder if she could use the watch correctly. 'Probably should have stayed long enough to get directions… aw, whatever, can't be that hard.'

She pushed the largest button hoping that would work. There was a quick flash, "Huh… Umm…. Did it work?" She looked in the rearview mirror, "Okay, this holo watch is defiantly a work in progress."

Looking back at her in the mirror was someone complete different, even before her mutation. First off, she had never had a dark complexion, but at the moment she was a dark brown, she looked like she'd been living in South America or something like that. Also her hair wasn't black as if should have been, it was reddish orange-ish with blonde high lights. Lastly, her eyes were still purple, but at least human looking. Overall, she looked pretty weird. Looking closer she twitched her ears and when they were straight up they could be seen. 'Hmmm, just gotta clip them down.' With a few stray hair clips her ears where out of sight, though it was a little uncomfortable. Finishing up she quickly tucked her tale down her pants, the hologram didn't cover that big of a radius.

"Eh, whatever. At least I know I don't look good with light red hair. Damn does it look weird." Lucky for her, she had an old jacket in the back seat just in case of an emergency, and this was one. She had to cover up and make sure the rain doesn't hit the watch, who knows if it's water proof or not. 'Probably not with my luck.'

The Dinner itself was pretty empty for this time of night. There were two truckers at the counter and a waitress with one of those bee-hive hairdos. Nothing too interesting going on, Sandra sat down at a booth and the waitress gave her a menu. Sandra missed the odd look the waitress gave her.

The waitress started talking with in a disinterested sort of way, "Welcome to Dinner Number 5, here is our menu we only accept cash. Tonight's special is Johnny's Special Chili. What would you like to drink?

Sandra quickly scanned the menu, "Hmm, yes, I think I'll have a large cheese burger, cooked medium, with ketchup and bacon. I'd also like an extra order of fries and a vanilla milkshake."

"Yes, Right a way." When the waitress left Sandra just rolled her eyes. 'Thank God I got an education, or I'd be stuck in some hell hole like this too.'

Drumming her fingers on the table, Sandra waited for her food. Some yelling could be heard in the back and ten minuets later Sandra's food appeared. She was so hungry she inhaled her fries and milk shake, but after she bit into the burger her face contorted in disgust. Looking at the burger closely she noticed it was burnt to a crisp.

"What the fuck?" She muttered. "HEY Waitress, what the hell is this?"

The waitress walked over and huffed, "Is something wrong?"

"Hell yeah, there's something wrong. This burger is flipping burnt to a crisp! It's char coal black all the way through."

"Right, I'll go tell the new cook to fix it."

Sandra was a little angry, but she wanted to eat more than she was angry. There was even more yelling then before and it was louder. Sandra heard snippets of the conversation.

"… over done! I said medium, damnit! …… I'm trying to get a decent tip this time!"

"… who in the hell eats …. It's bloody well raw… disgusting… not gonna do it!"

"… better do it now… already on thin ice… got a problem then talk to the customer…"

A guy burst through the door to the kitchen and marched up to Sandra, he looked to be in his mid to late 20s he was wearing a 'kiss the cook' aprons and had flaming red hair, "Eh, shella, what's the blazing is wrong with you? That burger was blooming fine! How can you eat it any other way? It's barbaric."

"WHAT THE HELL! How DARE you tell me how I should order and eat my food! YOU STUPID PRICK! Fine, FUCK IT! I'm leaving, here's twenty bucks, and I'm never coming back to this dump AGAIN!"

At this point the manager came out, but he was too late. Sandra was out the door. "DAMNIT JOHNNY! This was your third chance, THRID! That's IT! You're FIRED" Screamed the manager.

John tensed up and then started cackling, "Me fired, no bonza, I think you gots it wrong," John then removed a lighter and lit it, "It's you who is fired, all of you." He laughed into the night as the place burned down. "Last time I go work in the real world. Now on, it's only writing and being an arsonist for hire. I wouldn't be here if Mags hadn't had a break down all over his madder than a hatter daughter. It's so hard to fine a fun job these days." The flames rose higher consuming everything. The people that were there in the dinner somehow made it out alive, but none of them could ever speak after the traumatizing event.

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION 

Bobby was setting his trap, it was the prefect time to do so, Sandra was gone and no one liked her so if they saw what he was up to, no one would stop him. His plan was coming together.

* * *

BACK WITH SANDRA 

"What the hell is wrong with this town? This has got to be up there with the worse days of my life, hands down. Hey, at least it's stopped raining. I'm just glad I ate all those fries when I had the chance."

Driving on the road Sandra eventually came to a fork in the road. 'Hmm, which road should I take? The one with a sign or the creepy looking dirt road, lemme think… ah, screw it, I'm taking the dirt road, what's the worse thing that can happen?'

The road was soaked and was muddier then it actually looked. Unfortunately the long dirt road was a dead end, ending at a large creepy Victorian style house. "You have GOT to be shitting me. A creepy old house, at the end of an unmarked dead end, damn, guess my little adventure is over. Geeze, it's only ten o'clock, maybe I'll take my time and wait for it to get later and maybe everyone will be asleep… oh wait… it's Saturday, damn. Maybe no one would bother her if she threatened to kill them or something. She put her car into reverse and started a U-turn when Sandra felt her back left tire sink.

"Oh, nonononononononono, Not now! Come on baby, you can do it!" Sandra started to plea with her car. She revved it several times, but to no avail. Hitting her head on her steering wheel she pulled out her cell phone, but realized she didn't know anyone's number, plus when she turned it on, it died.

"Well isn't this wonderful." She stared at the house wondering if anyone actually lived in the dump when she saw some lights on. "Hope whoever's there isn't a serial killer, meh, but knowing my luck."

She then stepped out of her car feeling her foot sink a little in the mud, 'Life is Wooonderful…' Slowly Sandra marched up to the front door of the house trying not to look angry. The only positive thing was that since the rain stopped it brought a cool breeze in the air. 'Better get this over with.' Lifting her hand, Sandra knocked on the door.

The little activity she could hear inside stopped and there was some shuffling. Suddenly the door was flung open and there were three guys in the doorway: The first guy was wearing some grungy ratty looking cloths and smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in years, not to mention he looked a little green. The next guy had much nicer cloths and shockingly white hair, but he also had this air of cockiness around him. Lastly was a guy with a mullet and a band t-shirt on. He was the one to speak, "Yeah, whadda you want?"

Sandra had to hold back any nasty remarks, "See, I'm kinda lost and my car is stuck right there," she pointed to her car, "I don't have anyone's number plus my cell just died and I was hoping you had a phone and a directory I could use." She even quivered her lip a little to add to affect.

The green guy spoke up, "Hey, yo, I don't think we gots a phone book, I think we blew it up or something, mayb-"

He was then cut off by the blonde, "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be trespassing."

Sandra's left eye twitched at this, 'That arrogant bastard.'

The blond continued, "Plus we don't help your kind, now why don't you take a hike, or maybe we have to get nasty." The guy with the mullet rolled his eyes while the green guy was picking his ear, both pretty disinterested in the conversation.

Sandra blinked, "What the hell are you talking about? My KIND?"

Mullet guy tilted his head slightly, "Didn't you see the sign down there in front of the dirt road?"

"What sign. There was no sign."

The green guy cursed, "Damn, someone must have knocked it down again. It was cool sign too."

In the background a male voice yelled, "Who's at the door?"

"No one important Freddy," Yelled back the blond, "Just keep watching _Desperate House Wives._"

Enough was enough, "Listen here. I don't care if you guys are part of a cult or whatever it is, I don't want to be here, you don't want me here. Let me use your phone and I'll leave okay."

"Now why should we do that? What do we get out of this?" asked blonde.

"Aw, cut the crap Pietro, let's just help so she can get the hell out of here," said the mullet guy.

"No way Lance, I want something in this," Pietro was his name, spied Sandra's watch, "Well, maybe I'd take that nice looking watch you have and we'll call it even." Before Sandra could tell him to go to hell, he took it from her in a blink of an eye. The three guys blink for a moment at the dramatic change in color.

"Holy shit dude, she's a mutant too," Said the green guy.

"No shit Toad. I couldn't figure that out on my own." Lance said sarcastically.

"Fuck, great, now Blonde, give me back my God damn watch or I'll kick your fucking ASS!"

Pietro started laughing, "Yeah I'd like to see you try!" Pietro started zipping around Sandra, "Can't catch me." He probably would have carried on longer if a bolt of blue energy hadn't slammed him in the wall.

"Shut up Pie." A Goth descended the stairs with a angry look in her eyes.

"Hey there sweetie, how's my favorite girl in the world feeling," Asked Toad in a love sick way. After he said that, the Goth seemed to flare green and zapped Toad into the opposite wall. Quickly while there was a distraction Sandra grabbed her watch, though she didn't put it back on.

"Umm, yeah, thanks…"

"Wanda, name's Wanda. The blonde idiot is my stupid brother," Wanda said while glaring evilly at her brother.

"Yeah, well thanks Wanda, I…"

"I didn't do it for you, he was annoying me."

"Hey, it's cool. Thanks anyways. Do you think I could get some help with my car though?"

Sighing Wanda walked into the other room, "Hey Fred, can you move your ass for a second, you think you can lift a car," she said sarcastically.

"Well sure," came the dumb reply. Then came the lumbering footsteps of the biggest fattest guy Sandra has ever seen in her life, "damn" she muttered.

"Fred, pull that car out of the mud," commanded Wanda. Fred then trudged over to Sandra's car and picked it up like it was nothing.

"That's it?" asked Fred. Wanda nodded and Fred went back inside and back to the TV. Sandra snapped back to reality, "Wow, thanks a lot Wanda. Hey, I like your style, how about as a thank you why don't you hope in and I'll get you a thank you present. You really helped me out of a crummy situation, plus, I have to say I love your style." Sandra finished off smirking at the still unconscious Pietro.

Wanda thought about it for a moment and sighed, she didn't have anything to do and she did want to get some air away from the 'brain trust.' "Sure."

Toad seemed to have woken up, "Wait, shnukums, wait for me." As soon as he said this, Wanda hexed him into another wall.

Sandra cocked an eye brow, "Therapeutic?"

"Sometimes, let's just get out of here."

"You know any good places to go to? Maybe some place that's slightly mutant friendly?"

"Actually, yes, there's a place on the other side of town, it's like a sub town. The nickname for the area is mutant town."

"Nice, sounds like my sort of place."

A half an hour drive later and several CDs later they rolled into a different part of town. Despite the long ride Sandra got to know Wanda's music preferences, which ran along the same line as hers, but Wanda liked angrier music, with a nice destructive sound. All Sandra could think about this town was Greenwich Village aint' got nothing on weird compared to this place. It was like entering another world. People were openly using their powers was the major difference, but also there were other thing. There were so many places to shop and eat.

Looking around Sandra pointed to a place "Oh, I'd like to stop at that shop." There was a shop that sold cloths with extra appendages in mind. Not to mention there were several bars and mutant strip joints.

"It's like sin city for mutants." Sandra said excitedly, "this place rocks."

Wanda smirked, "Yeah this place is pretty cool at night. But unfortunately, norms like to attack the place every once in awhile, so every place has a lock down drill. Just because it's sometimes peaceful now doesn't mean it's always that way."

Sandra sighed, "That sucks."

"It really does." Wanda looked around, "Hey, pull off here, this is my favorite store."

They stopped outside a dark looming building, in electric red writing the place was called, "Outer Limits of Reality." Underneath it was a pentagram glowing in different colors. You couldn't even see the inside through the windows; they were spray painted over in black.

Sandra was impressed, "Damn, this place is really wicked place you got here. I'll just have to come out here more often then. It's worth the extra driving."

They parked and went inside. It was a good thing Sandra had cat eyes or she would have banged her head already. The storye was extremely dark. Wanda on the other hand walked through the place as if she had walked this path a million times, 'Though it's possible' thought Sandra.

After walking through a narrow hallway and going down some stairs they enter a clothing store that screamed Goth.

There was only one person there, and he was sitting behind the counter. He was covered in tattoos, but he didn't have skin, he had snake like scales and reptilian eyes. Wanda gave him a curt nod which he returned.

Wanda and Sandra spent a good hour just in this one store, Sandra found a few new shirts and a pair of boots while Wanda got a new necklace, earrings, and some make up.

As they were checking out, Sandra tapped Wanda on the shoulder, "Hey if memory serves, I believe I said I'd buy you something, come on, let me pay for your earrings or necklace."

"No, that's okay; I have a credit card, with no spending limit." Wanda grinned wickedly. Sandra looked at the plastic in all its glory.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?"

Wanda's eyes flared for a brief moment, "Well, this is my 'fathers' way of trying to apologize. I told him to go to hell he has made my life a living nightmare. Anyways, I'd figure I should break this thing in. I got it last week."

Walking out Sandra wasn't sure where to go with this tidbit of information, but decided to try to relate as they loaded into the car. "Really, things are rocky with you and your father, heh, I have to say same with me. For some reason we never saw eye to eye. I mean all we did was fight. It doesn't matter though, he's dead and that's the end of that."

"You know, if your father bothers you, you could, if you ever wanted to, just you know… umm well, talk about it. I'm not gonna say I'll understand everything, but sometimes it's better to get things off your chest just tell someone. Besides, I think you need to have some girl time, if you've been living with four guys for awhile." At the end of her little chattery speech, Sandra was running her fingers through her hair. Wanda really seemed like a nice person… really really deep down, so Sandra was trying not to fuck this up.

Wanda looked thoughtful for a moment and her face flashed so many emotions Sandra had a hard time figuring out which was which, not to mention her eyes would glow on and off. Sandra pulled over to the side of the road for safety reason, she didn't care about herself that much, but she didn't want to be responsible for someone else's injuries on the road.

Sandra started off, "Look, you could just forge-"but Sandra never finished that sentence.

Wanda just started talking, all the pain from her life that she kept within her, pain not one soul on the earth truly understands. Wanda started at the beginning with her mother's death, then with being locked away in an asylum at such a young age. This part truly shocked and horrified Sandra, how could anyone lock their daughter up because of their uncontrollable powers was beyond her.

The last part was the worse though, Wanda's own 'father,' and personally Sandra wouldn't even use that term with that monster, brainwashed her. Ripping away her memories and replacing them with false ones. Not to mention all the boys from "The Brotherhood" were in on it.

Wanda did say she hardly blamed them though. Fred was stupid and naïve about it, Lance didn't want a fight, Pietro honestly wanted to try to have his sister back, and Toad wanted a chance at Wanda, but even with these reasons, it still hurt. At the end of this, Wanda was in tears there was so much pain and emotional turmoil locked up in her that now it was just exploding over.

"Hey, it's okay, just remember to breathe okay. I got an idea here stay right here." Sandra quickly drove to a gas station, slapped on her holo-watch and went in and got a pint of super fudgey ice-cream.

"Here, we can split this it'll help make you feel better, trust me."

They then spent the next twenty minutes eating ice-cream in the car while Sandra told stupid stories about her life, like some things from high school.

"…then I feel face first in the pizza line, I could have just exploded at that point. I was mocked for the rest of the year for that one."

Wanda rolled her eyes good naturally, it seemed like the ice-cream was helping.

"So Wanda, tell me, what the hell is up with Toad, I mean what's his deal?"

Glaring out the window, "He's my stalker. He thinks we're soul mates or something, he's just stupid. I wish he would stop."

"I got an idea, let me talk to him. Believe or not, I had a stalker once, ugliest and stupidest guy on earth. Maybe I can help Toad see the light, cause just what I saw he seems like one of those creepy stalkers."

"Yeah, yeah he is. He even knows how long it takes me to shower."

Sandra stopped eating and just stared, "Damn that's creepy, okay sounds like this boy is overdue for a come to Jesus meeting."

Finishing up the ice-cream Sandra started up the car.

Wanda had to ask, "What is up with that holo-watch, it looks so fucked up on you? You didn't actually look like that, did you?"

"Hahaha, no, see, I took it before it was 'ready.' See I got really pissed tonight and decided to just drive. Tomorrow I'll get it fixed." Staring out on the road Sandra added, "So, are you going to high school soon?"

Wanda sighed, "Yeah I am. I had some tutors so I'm basically caught up. When I enter in the fall, I'll be a sophomore thanks to the tutors but it should be my junior year."

"Don't worry, I beat if you really tried you could get caught up if you wanted to. Though I have to ask, are the boys actually in school?"

Wanda laughed, "That's actually an interesting story, see they got expelled last year, but were recently reinstated, so ye they are in school."

"Damn, let me guess, they were upset when they found out they had to go back to school."

Both of them started to laugh as Wanda turned up the tunes. Eventually at around 11 o'clock Sandra made it back to the Brotherhood. Lance was actually out there waiting for Wanda.

"Awww, out here making sure Wanda was okay? How sweet."

Lance glared at Sandra, "Shut the hell up, she's part of the Brotherhood got it."

Sandra just waved Lance off, "Yeah whatever, later Wanda. Oh, yeah, I'll give you my cell number later. I think I'm gonna get a new one."

Sandra was about to start her car up again when Lance walked towards her, "Hey, do you need a place to crash, since you're a mutant and all,"

"Naw, I'm shacking up in this huge ass place called –"

"Wait, let me guess, Xavier Institute."

"Yep, you know the place?"

"We're what you call rivals," there was a sudden glint in Lance's eyes

"So, if hypothetically speaking, I hung around here it would piss off; let's say some people at the institute."

"Hell yeah, they get pissed when my girlfriend just talks to me since she lives there."

Smirking Sandra decided from then and there she'd have to come by more often, "So you wouldn't mind if I dropped in sometimes. Even if it pissed off some stuck up pains in the asses in the institute?"

Grinning Lance said, "Why of course not."

"Cool. Well got to go I'm drained. See you guys later, bye Wanda, had a blast."

Around Midnight Sandra finally parked her car in the garage at the institute. Unfortunately for her, it looked like everyone was still awake.

'Damn. Well, I'm just going to bed, so screw everyone.' Little did she know someone had been waiting for her. Once inside the house she went through the kitchen door as a short cut, but when she entered there was a lot of noise and something horrible fell on her head. Everyone seemed to run into the kitchen to see Sandra standing there with a bucket over her head and that she was cover head to toe in something that looked like glue and maple syrup. Bobby was on the side laughing his ass off and as the others realized what had happen they started laughing. Most of the laughter came from the younger mutants. As Sandra pulled the bucket off her head she saw red as her claws embedded themselves into the bucket.

She stalked out of the kitchen, but not before she said one last thing in a deadly whisper, "Laugh now while you can. I will have my revenge and you will wish you had not started this war, for I will finish it."

No one was laughing now. But they wondered would she be any good on her word…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I FINALLY updated… -- okay I know I'm slow... tell me what you think or else I wont know you love/hate/indifferent to it… oh and one last thing, I HUGE thanks to **Agent-G** for looking over my writing 

Things to look for next time: Sandra's revenge on everyone, a come to Jesus meeting with Toad, and there will be alcohol next time… and maybe a little more hints about Sandra's past oh and BTW there is a reason why Pyro was working at a dinner… it'll make sense later, so it wasn't completely random…

Oh yeah, and I'm probably going to bring up the rating in a chapter or two… Let's just say there's gonna be some mature material… maybe if I remember how to change the rating I'll do it today… maybe…

Later

P.S. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it… shortest disclaimer I've done… ever…**

"blah" Speaking

blah telepathy

'blah' thoughts

**Cats with Claws **

**Chapter 6: Revenge is a Tasty Dish**

* * *

LAST TIME:

Around Midnight Sandra finally parked her car in the garage at the institute. Unfortunately for her, it looked like everyone was still awake.

'Damn. Well, I'm just going to bed, so screw everyone.' Little did she know someone had been waiting for her. Once inside the house she went through the kitchen door as a short cut, but when she entered there was a lot of noise and something horrible fell on her head. Everyone seemed to run into the kitchen to see Sandra standing there with a bucket over her head and that she was cover head to toe in something that looked like glue and maple syrup. Bobby was on the side laughing his ass off and as the others realized what had happen they started laughing. Most of the laughter came from the younger mutants. As Sandra pulled the bucket off her head she saw red as her claws embedded themselves into the bucket.

She stalked out of the kitchen, but not before she said one last thing in a deadly whisper, "Laugh now while you can. I will have my revenge and you will wish you had not started this war, for I will finish it."

No one was laughing now. But they wondered would she be any good on her word…

* * *

**A/N:**

And I want to thank Agent-G not only for reviewing, but helping write this, without him, this wouldn't be possible

Also I want to thank lil-fleur and paprika90 for reviewing, you both ROCK

One last thing, I wish to apologize, every time I promise to update quicker it's turns into a longer wait. Life keeps getting in the way, I know, lame excuse but it's what I got. SO this chapter is extra long for you peeps… I think this chapter NEEDS to be in one piece and not broken up into little chapters since it'll make more sense that way. Well, on to the story…

* * *

Sandra was filled with a murderous rage early the next morning, but she held back her desire to strangle everyone in the mansion, because she needed something better, that'll make everyone or almost everyone suffer. Deep in thought, she knew she would need help if she wanted everyone to suffer. She started grinning as a plan formed in her mind; she changed directions and headed towards Xavier's office. She entered the office and looked at Xavier with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay, I know you can read my mind and you know what I want. I need to know, if I were to care out my plan you'd be willing to not interfere, this is between me and the other students here."

"Yes, I understand what happened last night and it was completely unacceptable, but I will be punishing Bobby this morning there is no need to start a 'war'."

"No, I would like to give him a taste of his own medicine; my vengeance will be sweet and prolonged." Thinking quickly, "In return for your cooperation I would be willing to be more 'cooperative' with your DR exercises and I promise no one will get seriously ill or injured."

Looking intently Xavier sighed, "What exactly do you have planned and what exactly do you want me to do."

The next hour was spent discussing the plan and Sandra even learned how to project certain thoughts or ideas when a telepath is around. She couldn't block a telepath if they probed her mind, but it was good enough for her plan.

As she walked out of the office she grinned, "One ally in my plan, but I still have a few more to recruit to make everything puuurfect…" Blinking she shook herself, "Note to self, don't say puuurfect ever again."

* * *

The kitchen was pretty quiet, most people were still tired, but some were a little nervous. Most of the students didn't want to get in the middle of a prank war, again. Sam, Ray, and Roberto know first hand how pranks can get out of hand and were wary. Jean and Scott were the only ones not to see the prank happen, asides the adults and Forge, but they did hear in detail what happened from Kurt.

"Ja, and zhe was pissed, I mean, really angry. She zwore revenge. I am vorried, if you vere there you vould agree with me."

Scott just looked at Kurt, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. In this place, what's one more prank? I doubt Sandra is going to do something evil. Just keep your cool and keep on your toes."

The only student who didn't look worried was Jamie, but he had a talk with Sandra and he knew what to expect. He made a few clones to grab some food and ran, staying clear of Jean. He couldn't have the plan figured out before it was time.

* * *

In Forge's Lab

Sandra finally found the stupid lab. 'Gah, this place is impossible to find.' Forge was unsurprisingly there, working on God knows what.

"Hey, Forge."

He looked up surprised, "Oh, ah, Hi, how's it going?" He asked cautiously

"Okay, you holo thingy worked, but the colors are all fucked up."

"I KNOW that. I told you I wasn't done programming it." This was met with an evil glare from Sandra. "But I can fix it in a few minutes, it's not a problem."

"Sooo, Forge, do you leave your lab much?"

Looking at the watch he mubbled, "Not really. I just make stuff."

"Hhhmm, that's good. Can I ask you to do me a favor, and in return I can give you a favor."

Now looking up he looked at her with suspicion, "What exactly do you want?"

"Just wanna ask you not to go to dinner at night." She said sweetly

"Why?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

Sandra with her holo watch fixed, some money, and new allies. It was time to put forth the plan for revenge.

First stop was to buy a cell phone. She just got a basic one; she didn't need stupid cameras and crap like that. The next stop was the important stop, it was for food supplies, it was going to be one hell of a week, if they could survive a week.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Day 1

Scott always woke up early, because of DR Sessions or school work. It was a habit and he doubt it would ever change. Entering the kitchen he was surprised by what he found, Sandra was in there cooking.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "wha?" He didn't have any coffee in his system yet.

Sandra actually smiled and was holding a big knife and it was scary, "Why hello Scott, good morning. Do you want some breakfast? I decided to try and get to know everyone by cooking." She then smacked the knife down on a chopping block, still smiling.

Looking around the kitchen there was a lot of cooking going on, there was a frying pan out, over a dozen eggs, bacon, and much much more food out. What seemed out of place was all of the unlabeled bottles around the kitchen. Scott slowly backed away, "You know what, I'm not very hungry at the moment, plus, I have a DR session to run in about an hour, can't work out on a full stomach, have fun."

Sandra laughed to herself as she watched Scott leave, her plan was going to plan; she wondered who would be the first to dare eat her food.

--

Scott, being a little freaked out by Sandra's odd behavior decided he should talk to Jean.

He knocked at her door and whispered, "Jean, are you awake?"

She opened the door, "Scott, it's too early and there are too many people still here."

"No, not that, something is going on with Sandra. She's acting weird, creepy serial killer weird."

"Scott I seriously doubt that. You're just being paranoid."

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and see for yourself."

--

Rolling her eyes Jean headed for the kitchen and poked her head inside the door. She had to admit, it was creepy, but damn the food smelled really good.

"Good morning Jean," Came the sickly happy greeting.

Jean had to do a double take. Looking at Sandra, there was defiantly something going on. 'Scott maybe be right.' "Morning," Jean walked in trying to see if she could pick up any stray thoughts that would explain what the hell is going on. What she picked up made her turn around and run out of the kitchen and back to her room.

Scott looked at Jean as she panted a bit, "Was I right? Something's wrong with her."

Jean nodded, "Yeah, I picked up some disturbing thoughts from her." Jean paused a moment, "She kept thinking how she was going to have vengeance on everyone and this was the perfect time."

Scott paled, "This isn't right; I'm going to the professor."

--

Scott knocked on the professor's bedroom door, a little unnerved with what was going on in the kitchen.

"Yes Scott, what is it?" Scott entered the room. The professor was in his wheel chair, but still in his evening closes.

"I think we have a problem. Sandra is in the kitchen and she's planning on poisoning everyone."

Xavier looked at Scott and said wisely, "Scott, she is only trying to be friendly. You are too paranoid for someone your age."

"No sir, but she really is. Come with me to the kitchen, plus Jean picked up a few thoughts that were about getting everyone in the mansion."

So Xavier and Scott went to the kitchen everything was the same, except all the unlabeled bottles were gone.

"Why good morning Professor, would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. It's a little too early for me. I'm happy to see you are trying to help out with the cooking."

"Oh yes, I love to cook. I plan on cooking breakfast and dinner for the next few nights to help me relax."

When Sandra said this, Scott gulped, finally Scott spoke up. "Oh, you don't have to do that. You know what; we can have someone else cook dinner tonight, like Jean or someone else."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I am looking for a job since I'm done with school and this is just something to do in my spare time." Sandra smiled even bigger exposing her sharp teeth.

Scott then decided to leave and talk with Jean, leaving Sandra and the Professor in the kitchen. "So Professor, how do you like you eggs? I have some I haven't cooked yet."

"Scrabbled with hot sauce on the side."

"Right I bring it up in a minute, why don't you go back to your room."

Everything was going to plan.

--

Other's slowly entered the kitchen, but no one ate anything, even Kurt, though he was really close to eating some eggs, but Kitty stopped him at the last second.

"Vhy did you do that?"

"Sandra totally poisoned all the food!" Kitty squeaked

"No vay!"

"Yes way! Jean read her mind, but the Professor isn't doing anything about it."

When Beast entered the kitchen and sat down he piled food on a plate, but he took a closer sniff when Sandra's back was turned. He gently lowered the plate and left the kitchen. Everyone was freaked out.

By noon all the students were starving, but there was nothing in the fridge besides leftovers from breakfast that no one ate. Most of the students went out and bought huge lunches since they weren't sure what was for dinner.

The younger mutants stayed at a burger joint eating as many cheap nasty burgers they could. The food tasted like crap, but at least it wasn't poison. Kurt was at Amanda's eating leftovers from the fridge explaining what was going on. Kitty was eating a huge salad with Lance at the Olive Garden while Rogue was in front of a 7-11 eating a burrito.

Everyone was hungry, Scott just got back from Pizza Hut, where he and Jean ate lunch, it was a pity there was nothing left. (The reason they can eat there is because they keep the place in business) Scott was debating on whither or not he should start stocking emergency food under his bed. He turned on his computer in debate and decided to check his e-mail. Most of it was junk, but one e-mail made him do a double take. He never thought he'd get another e-mail from his old friend ever again, but there it was. First thing he did was a quick virus scan; one can never be too safe. Finding nothing wrong with it, he opened it. The e-mail was short, 'We have to talk. Meet me in the park tomorrow at 9 pm.'

--

Dinner was an event in itself. All the students showed up to see what would happen and to see if the food was safe to eat. Plus Logan was probably going to be there too and he could tell if there was something wrong.

Suddenly Sandra appeared smiling like a maniac, she was bringing out big plates of food, and Jamie was helping her. "Hello! I hope you're all hungry; I made eggplant parmesan and veal parmesan, homemade tomato sauce and lots of spaghetti."

The food really did smell good. Sandra smiled as she watched most of the students salivate. "Well enjoy." With that, she turned to leave.

Jean stopped her, "Wait, aren't you going to eat with us?" with an edge of worry in her voice.

"Oh, ah, I already ate. I had to sample the food. Silly me, enjoy." She then went into the kitchen. Jamie disappeared but no one noticed.

No one moved, the food smelled so good, with wonderful ingredients cooked to perfection, but no one could work up the nerve to try some. Logan looked at everyone and just grabbed some veal and took a healthy bite. Everyone watched him with anticipation. Logan ignored everyone, but he suddenly made an odd face and quickly stood up. "I'm going out." And with that he was gone, probably to a bar. X-23 was puzzled and took a quick look at the food then she left too.

Everyone left the table after that, if Logan wouldn't take another bite it must be poisoned. No one ate that night.

* * *

After dinner was cleaned up, Sandra went to her car and drove to the Brotherhood. If she stayed at the Institute any longer she might blow her cover, plus she wanted to hang out with Wanda. Luckily for Sandra the roads dried up a bit from last night.

The drive was much better this time around, plus she knew where she was heading. The ride was uneventful; the only thing worth noting was that Sandra was actually happy. Her holo watch was working and her plan was going accordingly.

Finally arriving to her destination she knocked on the front door, Freddy answered it. "Are you selling cookies?" He was blocking the entire door way and then some. It was amazing how he could even fit into the house at all.

Sandra rolled her eyes, but held her tongue (for once), "No, no cookies. Can I come in?" Freddy being a little confused to why this girl wanted to come in let her. Really he didn't care much, but he wished she was selling cookies. He then lumbered back to the TV room and started watching the late night shows.

Inside now, she took a better look around and it was definitely inhabited by guys. The place was a bloody dump. Sandra wondered if the house seen any cleaner in years. Okay, Sandra wasn't a neat freak, but damn, these guys were the biggest slobs she has ever had the misfortune to meet.

Lance appeared at the top of the stairs, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He walked down the stairs and met Sandra in the foyer.

Glaring a bit, "I'm gonna hang out with Wanda, got a problem? I thought we already understood I was coming over."

Scratching the back of his neck, "Well, I didn't actually think you would come back. I mean, as soon as Mr. Anal knows you're here he'd chain you to the mansion." Looking do he mumbled, "He does that with Kitty"

"First off, no one cared where I was last night, secondly like hell I would let any of those people "ground" me to the mansion, and third… Do you mean Kitty, as in the petite girl with the brown hair and talks all chirper and valley girl?"

"Yeah, we're dating," he grinned slyly.

Zipping into the conversation, Pietro added, "Ha,-they-date-on-and-off,-they-fight-like-every-time-they-talk-to-each-other."

"Shut up Pietro! Or I'm gonna rock your world!"

The house started shaking and dust was coming from the ceiling. Sandra could only stare, "Okay, was that a really bad pun or was that just me?"

Pietro laughed, "No,-Lance-is-terrible-with-his-powers,-always-making-lame-"rock"-references. It's-quite-sad-really." Lance then made a lung at Pietro, but he missed by a mile.

"Stop shaking the damn house or I'll make you all pay." Wanda descended the stairs with an evil glare that made the boys stop in their tracks. Looking at Sandra she remarked, "At least your holo thingy doesn't look like crap this time." Sandra looked down and then switched it off.

"Man, I thought I had a glare that could kill. I need to get a tutor at this rate." Sandra joked, "So Wanda doing anything?"

"Meh, not really, just staring at the ceiling counting the cracks and dirt stains."

"Yeah… well, I got some DVDs in my trunk, we could watch some classics."

"Eh, guess that's better than watching those two idiots fight," She gestured at Pietro and Lance.

"Come on, I have some in my trunk."

As they walked out the front door there came a voice, "Wait for me baby cakes."

Sandra stared at Wanda and asked, "Is he serious, or is he mental?"

"I think it's a bit of both," Wanda then hexed Toad across the doorway the moment he appeared.

"Do you think he's a masochist?"

"Not really, but it would explain a thing or two."

"Well, okay have you seen as of these DVDs?"

Looking them over Wanda said, "None of them, I haven't really seen many movies, you know."

"You haven't even seen the classics? This is a crime; we have to start right away. You have a DVD player?"

"In the TV room, it's old, but it works."

"Excellent." Sandra started pulling out DVDs, "So do you like horror, comedy, action, or what, gotta work with me a little."

"Eh, whatever."

"Okay… we'll start with older movies, classics and work up from there. How about a comedy with ghost?"

"Sounds interesting," said an unsure Wanda.

"Alrighty then, _Ghostbusters_ will be the first on the hit list. We'll go on from there. First classic movies, oh, you just HAVE to watch this one, it's _Psycho_ by Alfred Hitchcock, the guy was brilliant."

Wanda walked into the TV room and glared at Fred, "We're gonna watch some movies, get over it."

Freddy got up and whined, "But I want to see what Leno has to say."

"Get over it, the guy is an idiot that states the obvious."

"No he's not, he's brilliant."

Sandra walked into the TV room with a bunch of DVDs, "Fred, we're gonna watch some funny movies. You can see what Leno says another day, one day won't kill you."

Grumbling Fred concede, he didn't like fighting Wanda, plus it'll still be TV. Lance walked in, "What's all the yelling for this time."

Wanda looked at Lance, "We're gonna watch some movies. First we're gonna watch," Wanda grabbed the DVD, "Ghost-busters, whatever the hell that is."

"Oh, man, I haven't seen that one in years." Lance jumped on the couch, "Hey Pietro, movie, get some food."

Zipping into the TV room Pietro glared at Lance, "First-off-I'm-not-you-servant,-and-secondly-we-don't-have-any-food! No-one-goes-shopping-or-cooks."

Looking up Sandra smirked, "That's all? Well, I know over at the mansion there's a lot of food."

Lance grimaced, "Duh, they're rich and shit. We aren't, sometimes we have food, and sometimes we don't."

Still smirking Sandra replied, "Well, I know for a fact there's a bunch of food no one is gonna eat, I could bring it over, no sense in wasting good food."

Now suspension came off Lance and Pietro, Lance then asked, "Why is there food being wasted? There's like three or four human disposals there. What's wrong with it?"

Laughing Sandra quickly explained her evil plan; by the end all of the Brotherhood members were laughing their asses off, even Freddy.

Wiping away a few tears Lance said, "Okay, you can bring over the food. It's free, right. Man that is too funny. I can't believe you have baldie on your side."

--

A half an hour later the movie was on its way and Sandra brought the food over. Everyone was eating a delicious meal, something the members of the Brotherhood never really had.

Lance stuffing his face full of spaghetti asked Sandra during the lame previews, "So did anyone ask you what you were doing?"

"Actually yes, this guy name, Al or Alex or something, asked me what I was doing and I said I was taking care of some of the leftovers. I made sure to take the food I had set to the side and there was nothing was left in the fridge except a few bowls of spaghetti I cooked."

They continued watching movies, from _Ghostbusters_ to _Psycho_ to _The Blues Brothers_. They were finishing up around three in the morning, Sandra got up and stretched, "Well, I guess I better get back to the mansion, I'm sure I'll be missed."

Lance laughed, "Yeah, if what you told us is true, if you left they'd throw a party."

"And that would be a tragedy in the making," Sandra countered. "Hey Wanda what'd you think of the movies?"

Wanda blinked and cracked a small smile, "It was fun."

"Good, you need to have some fun. Hey, has anyone seen the movie _Animal House_?"

All the guys just blinked, "Umm, no yo. Is that the movie about college or something?"

"OH MY GOD! It's a cult classic, it is the definition of college movies. Okay, we are DEFENTLY watching that movie next time."

"Are you going to bring food again?" Freddy asked.

"Probably, depends how long it'll take for someone to crack."

Pietro zipped next to Sandra, "Umm-yeah-thanks-for-the-food-and-stuff."

"Meh, it's no big. Just be ready next time, I can't believe you haven't seen Animal House, it's just wrong." And with that, Sandra left and the end of Day 1 of her plan ended.

--

Day 2

Sandra woke up nice and early and she was running on caffeine and sugar. She was willing to sacrifice some sleep for revenge. Today would be waffles and pancakes. As expected no one ate again. Sandra knew it wouldn't be long before someone cracks. Today no one even bothered entering the kitchen, not even to get coffee, which was fine with her.

The day dragged on and Sandra did some training with Kurt, but Kurt was completely out of it. Sandra almost felt bad for Kurt since he was a nice guy and he was training her.

"Kurt are you hungry, I could make you a quick snack."

Kurt grimanced, "Ah, no, I'm not very hungry," at that moment his stomach started to make loud growling noises. "Umm, not zhat hungry."

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "Fine, but don't forget I offered so don't complain later."

The day went as expected, people spending their mall money on a good lunch and food to stash under their beds. Sandra caught up on her sleep and when she woke up at four she started prep work on dinner, which no one would probably eat, but that was fine with her. Most of the students were in nasty moods by dinner time, especially Rogue. She threaten to kill Bobby ten times today, usually it's only once or twice. In the DR session there was more bickering than usually too. Everyone knew this was all Bobby's fault and he was starting to feel the heat.

At the dinner table the guys were all sitting huddled daring each other to eat whatever food was coming.

Ray poked Roberto and whispered, "Come on man, just a bite, it wont kill you."

Shaking his head Roberto glared, "No way man, you take a bite of dinner if you're so keen on seeing someone eat."

Sam shook his head, "I just hope the food doesn't look that good, makes it easier to say no." Too bad Sam was extremely wrong in the cruelest way possible.

Again Sandra came out with plates of food with Jamie's help, but today it was homemade fried chicken, mac and cheese, real mashed potatoes, and a good looking salad with shred chicken on the side. "Well, since no one liked Italian I thought I'd try something a little different. This is an old recipe my mom taught me a few years ago. I hope you enjoy," and with that she left. (A/N: OMG Homemade fried chicken ROCKS! I'm hungry now.) Everyone was drooling, even more than they thought possible. Kitty was close to forsaking her 'veggie only' way of life. All of the girls were willing to completely forget their diets and things like that.

Sam stood up, "I can't take this no more!" He grabbed a plate and started to just inhale the chicken. Paige looked at her brother with mild disgust and envy. He ate ten pieces before running off to a bathroom to throw up.

Kurt looked liked he want to cry while Rogue looked like she would go homicidal on everyone. The only person that didn't seen too upset was Scott, but he had a lot on him mind.

Everything was cleaned up and put away by 8:30. As Sandra climbed into her car with some extra food and DVDs, she failed to notice Scott driving away in his car.

--

8:55 PM

Scott was sitting in the park under a street lamp, his body tense, ready for an ambush of any kind. It would be best to be cautious. He was still unsure what exactly would be said, but he guesses this was a long time coming.

"You're early. You're always early," Came a voice.

"Better early then late. So what did you want to talk about Paul?"

Paul walked into the light, running a hand through his hair, "Well, there's just so much to talk about, where to start." Scott noticed that Paul looked a little ragged, but it could be his imagination too. Scott sometimes looked to deep into things. Scott's musings were cut short when Paul began to speak again. "Hmmm, let's see, I was just wondering when you were planning to tell me that teeny tiny secret about your 'eye condition'. You know, finding out on the news isn't exactly the way to break it to a supposed friend."

"Wait a second. Hold on. You're upset because I didn't tell you?"

"Damn it Scott, we've been friends for how fucking long! We were supposed to be best buds and share stuff with each other!"

Scott started to raise his voice, "But it was a secret, we couldn't let anyone know!"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I know Amanda knew about it! Kurt's girlfriend knew about it and you didn't think I was trustworthy enough to tell!"

"The Professor told ALL of us not to tell ANYONE! Amanda just found out." Scott paused, "Just to make sure, you're okay with the whole mutant powers things?"

"Well, it does make all that weird shit at school make a lot more sense. Is it so hard to believe in changes in the world? No I'm pissed you didn't see the need to tell me what the hell was really going on."

Scott was stunned, out of all the scenarios that he thought would happen at this moment; this was not one of them. "Umm, I guess I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't think you would understand."

Paul lowered his head, his rage leaving him, "Well, I guess I could see where that would come from. Honestly you're not really to blame for our broken friendship. Okay, I'll admit it, I've been a dick to you, and I distanced myself the second that shit aired on TV."

Scott sighed, "We could start over, I mean, I'm still me and well, stuff. We could hang out or something" Scott was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the emotional conversation.

Thinking quietly Paul nodded, "Yeah I suppose we could catch up," Paul then grinned, "And you could tell me what's been going on between you and Jean."

Now Scott was grinning too, "Now I don't go around discussing my relationship with Jean."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Riiiight. You only finally got the girl you've been drooling over for years and you have nothing to say."

Scott was going to say something but then his stomach growled, loudly. Laughing Paul asked, "Don't they feed you at that place?"

Suppressing a blush, "There's this new girl there," Paul interrupted, "Is she cute?"

Scott glared, "As I was saying there's this new girl and she's poisoning the food."

Paul looked like Scott was crazy, "And you LET her do that?"

"No, Professor says it's good for her to cook and be more social or something."

"Damn, well, the Chinese place is still open. I could go for some fried rice right now." And they headed off to the Chinese joint and ate some food and started to mend their broken friendship.

--

MEAN WHILE AT THE BROTHERHOOD

Everyone was enjoying the food and they LOVED _Animal House_. They were at the part where Flounder shoots the horse with a blank gun and the horse died of a heart attack, when Toad was getting a little to close to Wanda and she hexed him into the wall. Sandra rolled her eyes, she knew stalkers sucked, and they were never cute. Sandra knew what she had to do.

After the movie ended in a triumph for the Delta House Fraternity, Sandra went off to the side. She quickly told Wanda what she was going to do and Wanda was grateful. When Todd was walking by she grabbed him and dragged him out of the house. It was time for a talk.

"Todd we need to talk."

"I'm sorry sugar, but I'm already taken." He said in a haze.

Sandra rolled her eyes, "No, that's not it. We need to talk about your obsession with Wanda."

"But I love her!"

"I don't care if you love her, she can NEVER love you." Todd was about to say something but Sandra cut him off, "No you listen to me, a relationship is built off trust and Wanda can NEVER trust you because of what you did to her. You LIED about her being brainwashed! How can anyone ever forgive that?" Sandra was shouting the last part.

Todd was starting to tear up, "But, but…"

Sandra quieted down, "It may be possible to one day be friends, but you can't do this to her or to yourself. She needs someone, but not you. And you need someone, but it's not Wanda, you need someone who trusts you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Todd's head was lowered, but he nodded.

"Oh for the love of mike. Todd, come with me, I know how to cheer you up."

They both climbed into the car, Sandra drove off, but Todd didn't notice. About a half an hour later they stopped a few times. Finally Sandra stopped, "Well, here we are."

They were parked outside a nice looking house, where there was obviously party going on.

Todd was puzzled, "Yo, there aint no way I can get into a party like that."

Sandra grinned, "Yeah, it's easy, you just got to show you invitation."

She dragged Todd to her trunk and gave him two kegs.

"Where'd you get these, yo?"

"I bought them, now go up to the door and knock on it."

Sandra watched him knock on the door and a large guy answered. At first the guy was about to tell Todd to take a hike, but when he saw the kegs, Todd was yanked inside.

"My work here is done," and with that Sandra drove back to the mansion.

--

Day 3

Sandra watched as the students walk through the mansion like zombies. She never felt this good causing others pain and misery. This plan was working perfectly, especially with the help of her allies, granted she had to make some deals, but this was well worth it.

The tide was turning against Bobby, people were going out of their way to yell at him. The guys stopped talking to him, unless it was to yell at him for his stupid pranks, even Scott yelled at him. Meanwhile the girls actually would give him a good punch or two in the Danger Room, especially Rogue and Paige.

That morning a full English breakfast was served: bacon, eggs, toast, fried bread ("fried slice"), bread and butter, sausages there was fried, grilled or tinned tomatoes,

fried mushrooms, black pudding and finally, baked beans. ((A/N: I am not British, I don't pretend to be. This is what I found on a website, sorry if it's wrong)) Also there were several different types of tea, already brewed, but no one touched anything once again.

The tension was so thick in the mansion that Sandra new today would be the day of reckoning. Sam left the infirmary in the morning with a clean bill of health, but he still felt very weak. Yes, Sandra could feel everyone's will power fading and fast. Sandra had to leave during the day so she could just laugh her ass off at the whole situation. She knew what to cook for that night to make one of the weakest willed persons, when it comes to food, to crack.

For dinner Sandra had to make a special trip to a small "Mom and Pop" store, but it was well worth it. The foods she picked up were of the best quality and she even got some tips on how to cook them since she was quiet familiar with all areas of cooking.

Dinner came and everyone was dreading what would be served. Living off lunch alone was not working for them. When Sandra came in grinning ear to ear and her tail whipping behind her, they all shuddered.

"Hello! Well, since no one seems like any of my cooking I decided to try something completely new and different," she paused, "I'm familiar with several ethnic cuisines, but this one was new for me. I decided to go German tonight." Kurt's eyes got real big, in fear and anticipation. "First off we have four different sausages, Bratwurst, Knackwurst, Weisswurst, and Smoked Sausage. Three Quiche Plates consisting of Ham and Swiss, Broccoli and cheddar, and Spinach and Almond. Also there are German potato pancakes, some spinach with artichoke dip. Finally for dessert, a rich delicious German chocolate cake. Gemutlichkeit."

Everything was now on the table and Kurt snapped. "Ich kann nicht diese Folterung mehr nehmen! Ich interessiere mich nicht, wenn ich ernsthaft krank werde!"1 And he just started eating everything, Sandra watched with glee. Kitty tried to pull Kurt off, but it was no use. After Kurt ate five sausages Sandra couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Everyone was bewildered as they actually watched Sandra laugh.

Scott stood up and marched up to Sandra, "There is NOTHING funny about poisoning Kurt!"

Sandra stopped long enough to choke out, "Who said anything about poison?" This start another fit of laughter while everyone else tried to figure out what the hell did she mean.

Kitty shook her head, "NO, you poisoned all your cooking. Last night Sam got sick!"

"Oh he did? Well stuffing a ton of chicken into someone who hasn't eaten well for a few days all at once will do that to you. Man you guys are too easy."

Anger rose in Scott, "So you're telling me we all starved ourselves for nothing?"

"Yep. That was my revenge; you were all so quick to judge me and to think I would try to poison you. It wasn't hard at all. It was all a mental prank and you fell for it."

"But what about Logan and Beast? They wouldn't touch your food." Spoke Amara

"Cha, all I had to do was bribe them. Like it was that hard," Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Who exactly was in on this plan?" Rogue asked as she tried to quail the murderous rage inside her.

"Let me see, I gave Logan $50 and a promise I would go to the Danger Room more. I gave Beast three boxes of Twinkies, and, oh and Xavier, Forge, and Jamie were in on it too. I gave them all perfectly good meals in exchange for their silence."

"But wait, I read your mind," Jean spoke, "I know what I heard."

"Xavier gave me a crash course in how to project certain thoughts. All you heard was the thoughts of getting revenge. It's not my fault you jumped to that conclusion."

Everyone was stunned, but as soon as the shock wore off everyone started to stuff their faces.

"One last thing, Bobby, ever prank me again and next time the poison won't be a joke." Sandra added icily.

Alex, who just swallowed an impossibly huge bite of Knackwurst he asked one small question, "Wait, if all that food was good to eat, where did it all go? I saw you take it somewhere the other night."

Smirking Sandra said nonchalantly, "I made a few new friends who needed a good meal, plus they thought the prank was hilarious. Guess I'm done cooking for a while, I'm bushed."

"Wait, what new friends?" Scott asked suspiciously.

Trying to look innocent, "Oh, I made friends with the people at some boarding house. The Hood or something."

Scott chocked, "The Brotherhood of Mutants!"

"Maybe, at least they enjoyed my cooking."

Sputtering now Scott was about to say something when Sandra's cell phone went off, "Hold that thought." She flipped open her phone, "Talk to me…. Oh hey Wanda what's up? …. Woah woah, slow down, what happened? ….."

Everyone was now listening closely to what was going on, but no one could make out what was being said on the other end of the phone.

"No way! That did NOT happen! You serious?"….. "Damn, I am a genius, he's over it?" …. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU VERY MUCH I'M NOW SCARED FOR LIFE! …Don't worry I'll be over in a sec." Hanging up she turned to everyone who was trying to listen in, "Okay, something has come up and I have to go. Later."

Kitty jumped up and grabbed Sandra's arm, "Wait! Is something wrong, is Lance hurt?"

Sandra rolled her eyes, "No, see last night I had a heart to heart with Todd about stalking Wanda. By the way, stalkers suck, and they're ALWAYS creepy Sons of Bitches. Anyways, he was all down after we had the talk so I cheered him up and evidently it worked better then I could have dreamed."

"Like what did you do? Give him flies or something."

Glaring now, "No, if you MUST know I dropped him off at a happening party."

"NO WAY! How in the hell did HE get into a party! He like the last person you'd want at a party."

"No need to be so nasty about it. I gave him two kegs and he was taken in with open arms."

"Wait, you gave a minor TWO KEGS of beer at a high school party?" Scott asked acidly.

"Yeah, there was booze there already, the kegs was his way of getting in. But damn, he had some good luck last night."

Kitty's eyes widen, "OH MY GOD, no WAY! Tell me what happened, I MUST know."

"Are you sure, Wanda is totally traumatized by it. You do know what curiosity did and all…" Sandra avoiding the bad pun, plus it would be ironic if she said it.

"YES!"

Sighing Sandra conceded, "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Well, last night Todd was at the party and two dumb ass jocks were man handling some girl and Todd in his drunken depressed state grew a spine and jumped them. The girl showed some… umm, some appreciation."

Jean gagged, "Ew, gross. I lost my appetite."

"I know, you don't want to know the rest. I want to bash my head into the wall now to get rid of the images."

Jean stared at Sandra for a moment and picked up the exact images she was talking about, "Holy shit, he did THAT!" and with that Jean ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"Yeah, that's what happened last night. Later."

* * *

**A/N:** Now now, everyone will find out what actually happened NEXT chapter… whenever that'll be… More about the past… maybe a breaking point and drinking too…

"I can't take this torture anymore! I don't care if I become seriously ill!" 1

**Things to look for next time**: Honestly Bobby isn't going to take this laying down, More indirect and implied adult scenes, possibly learning a huge part of Sandra's past and family… or it might be the chapter after that :-P And learning more about what happened to Toad…

And hooray for my shinning new rating for adult language and themes… :3

Later Much…

If you read this much, leave a review…

…now…


End file.
